Densi Drabbles
by Wolfy47
Summary: This is a place for Densi stories. Please review it means a lot. I own nothing sadly. Includes the whole team eventually.
1. Chapter 1: Kensi returns

He was sat there at his desk, thinking about what it would be like if she hadn't of been sent to Afghanistan. He felt so lost with out her, he missed he like crazy. If only he knew how she was doing he would feel a lot better. He must have been lost in thought for a while because he didn't see the figure that came to stand in front of his desk. When he realised who it was, he thought he dreaming. He couldn't believe his own eyes when he saw her.

It was Kensi, the woman he had missed the most, she was stood there smiling, the smile he had missed so much over the past 3 months she had been gone he finally realised it wasn't a dream. He leaped up from his chair and gave her a bone crushing hug. He had missed the way she smelled of sunshine and gunpowder, he had missed the way she felt, he had missed everything about her.

Finally he spoke and whispered in her ear "I have missed you so much." They pulled back from the hug but not too far back. They just stared at each other for a while until she spoke first this time "I've missed you too"

"So are back for good or are you just back for a bit" He looks down at the ground because he was scared that she might only be here for a bit.

She puts her hand on the side of his face to make him look at her and she just smiles and says happily "I'm back for good, don't worry" His face lights up but before he can say anything she crashes her lips to his, like she has been wanting to do since she stood in front of his desk. He brings one hand to the side of her face, deepen the kiss, and the other holds her at the waist to make sure she isn't going any where. They forget that they are stood in the bullpen and that Hetty is at the top of the stairs but for now all that matters is them.

When they finally brake apart remembering they need oxygen. Their foreheads are touching and they're so happy, finally after 3 months apart they are back together. "So do you want to get out of here and get something to eat then come back to my place" Deeks says as he picks up his bag and slings an arm around her shoulder.

"That would be great but you do realise we have to talk about our thing eventually" She says as she puts an arm around his waist as they walking out of the mission.

"Yeah I know but we can talk later if you want after something to eat."

"Ok, I'm starving anyway so come on lets go" She says getting in the passenger set of his car.

Later that night they are snuggled on the his sofa watching Top model, Chinese takeout boxes on the coffee table and monty at the side of the sofa asleep when he decides to speak. "So our thing, you said you wanted to speak about it and well I think you already know that I want you more than my partner and best friend"

She turned in his arms to look him in the eye and said "I know that I am not the best at sharing my feeling and everything but I really like you and I want to have a chance at being in a relationship with you" she gave him a slight smile and the next thing she knew he was kissing her, it took her a couple of seconds but she kissed him back but before it could get heated she pulled back a little bit. She wanted to take things slow and not rush them. Desk finally spoke " I would love to be in a relationship with you too. I also get to kiss you when ever I want now so.." and with that said he kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2 Kip

He sat there on the sofa waiting for her to get ready and change. He had his arms folded and a pout on his face when she came to of the bedroom. Kens looked at him and laughed because he looked adorable and he was being a bit dramatic because it was only drinks with kip. He looked up at her and said in a whining voice "Do we have to go, we could just order takeout and chill on the sofa watching titanic, your favourite movie please"

She walked over to him and stood in front of him "Nice try but we are going to meet kip. So come on lets go" She said with a smile on her face, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. He groaned as he was pulled up. She was walking out the door when he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He covered her lips with his. However she wasn't falling for it, he was trying to distract them. However she couldn't help it, she kissed him back. She pulled back and smiled, he tried to kiss her again but she dodged and laughed "We are going to meet kip then we can make out when we get back." He pouted but followed her to the car.

They met kip at a bar about 15 minutes away. As soon as they walked in Kip was waving them over. Deeks instantly put an arm around her to show that she was taken because all the men in there were already eyeing her up. "Hey! Deeks, kensi how's it going." Deeks shook Kips hand and Kensi gave him a peck on the cheek.

"It's great thanks man. Hows you?" Deeks said.

"I'm great man. Anyway what do use want to drink"

"Beer for me please" Kensi said happily.

"Beer for me as well" Deeks said.

They had a great conversations even some stories popped up about Deeks when he was younger, which made him go red and get embarrassed. Thats what he was dreading the most old, embarrassing stories of him when he was younger. They were having a great night but Kensi had drank way to many beers luckily it was a Saturday so she had Sunday to re-cover.

Deeks decided it was time to take her home "Right I think its time to call it a night. Come on Kens, Night Kip see you next time." Kip waved them off and said his good byes but he wanted to stay longer at the club and enjoy the music. Deeks walked to the car and helped Kensi get in the passenger side then went to the drivers side and drove them home.

They were walking through the front door when Kens said slurring her words "Did you actually egg your English teachers car then when you got called to the principals office."

He looked at her and smiled but a bit embarrassed "It was a dare and I didn't know what to say, anyway we can discuss this in the morning if you can even get out of bed" Deeks replied changing the subject.

They were walking up the stairs to the bedroom when she replied "Hey I am not that drunk" She proved her self wrong by tripping up the step.

He laughed but caught her "Sure princess, come on lets get you to bed" Kensi changed into some shorts and one of Deeks LAPD shirts and he just wore some sweat pants. Kensi was already tucked up in bed when he came back from letting Monty out quickly. He slid into bed and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She turned in his arms and nuzzled her face into his neck.

He was drifting off to sleep when Kensi spoke " I love you" He smiled and replied "I love you too"

Kensi woke up to his lips kissing his way up he neck she groaned and turned over and put her face in the pillow. She had a massive headache. He smiled and began kissing the back of her neck now. He mumbled against her skin "Chocolate chip pancakes are on the counter but first glass of water and some pain killers" He got off the bed and went to sit on the sofa. 5 minutes later she appeared walking down the stairs. He smiled at her not matter what she was wearing or how messy her hair looked she always looked beautiful in his eyes. She went straight to the kitchen took the pain killers and ate her pancakes then snuggled up to him on the sofa and they watched Tv for the rest of the morning.


	3. Chapter 3: Finding out

They had been in a relationship for about 2 weeks and the rest of the team still didn't know. It was getting harder to keep it a secret and they wanted to tell the team but they didn't know how they were going to react especially with what happened last year, when she got sent to Afghanistan, when they were finally figuring things out. They didn't want to risk it so they were trying to show the team that they could still be partners even though they were in a relationship and could still work together.

Until one day they couldn't keep them selves from staring at each other every minute they took a glance at each other. The team had noticed this Callen and Nell placed a bet that they were in a relationship but Eric couldn't believe it and well Sam just didn't want to believe it even though he had been there.

It was coming to the end of the day when they were all sat in the Bullpen and Callen couldn't help it any more. Callen looked up from his paper work took a glance at his team and said sitting back in his chair " Alright spit it out."

The others heads shot up, Sam looked at him smiling because he knew what he was about to do and Kensi and Deeks looked at him confused. Deeks was first to speak "What?" he asked nervously and confused. Callen sighed " You too having been ogling each other all day, now spit it out" Kensi and Deeks still looked at him confused because they didn't know whether to tell them or not even though they had clearly found out.

Sam sighed this time and spoke up "Alright come on guys we now you are in a relationship. Why didn't you tell us?" At this point Nell and Eric were at the bottom of the stairs and Kensi and Deeks had gone bit red and Callen he was disappointed because he wanted to have a bit of fun with them two.

Kens still wasn't speaking so Deeks took it upon himself and spoke "Well how am I supposed to tell you that I am dating your little sister and we also wanted to prove to all of you that we can still be partners because we didn't want to be split up." Nell did a happy scream and looked at Eric then Sam and said bouncing " Me and Callen did tell you so pay up"

Sam groaned and handed $25 to Callen, Nell and Eric did the same. Deeks and Kensi sat there surprised that they made bets on them. "Y.. You made bets on us" she said stuttering.

"Well me and Nell made a bet that you two were dating but Eric and Sam didn't think so.. yeah" Callen said smiling.

The team congratulated them on finally figuring their thing out. "You know if you hurt her I will come after you and we will make sure nobody finds your body just saying" Callen said looking at Deeks straight in they eyes.

"Yeah so you take good care of her otherwise we will come after you" Sam said smiling, Deeks looked at them and gulped.

"Alright I think you have scarred him enough leave him alone" Kensi said smiling at him.

"I think this deserves a celebration so when we finish I reckon we have a teams night out and go to the pub" Callen said. Everyone agreed then Hetty came up behind them and said "Well since there has been no case I think you all should finish early to go celebrate and Mr Deeks, Miss Blye congratulations" Everyone packed there things away and walked out.

Kensi and Deeks was in the car when Deeks spoke "Well at least we can show it a bit more now and we don't have to worry on how to tell them or how they were going to react."

Kensi looked at him and smiled "Yeah thats true" Deeks moved across the console and connected their lips together, he moved his hands up to cup her face and she moved her hands and held on to his biceps. When they remembered they needed to breathe they parted and Kensi began to drive to were they had arranged they will meet the team.

As they walked in Deeks possessively put an arm around Kensi waist and walked to join the others at their teams favourite booth. Drinks had already been ordered and all the others were waiting for them. It was halfway through the night when Nell and Kensi had went to the dance floor and started dancing all the boys just sat there drinking beer watching them. Sam turned to Deeks and said "Afer what happened last time when you two got split up I didn't think it would happen again. Also we wouldn't let it happen again because she would be lost with out you and all her walls would go back up and she would never trust any body else"

Deeks turned to him smiling "Thanks man that means a lot. We were going to tell you but we just didn't know when to"

"Alright alright enough of the soft talk there coming back over" Callen said. They order another round then the team had decided to head home.

It wasn't very late when Kensi and Deeks got back so they ordered pizza and sat on the sofa. Deeks was in playful mood so he started to tickle her foot she started to giggle then started kicking rapidly trying to get him off her foot. He stood up and dived on her but not fully landing on her she was lying across the sofa underneath him glaring at him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, she moved moved her head to an angel to deepen the kiss. One hand was next to her head supporting his weight and they other one was at the hem of her t-shirt slowly moving upwards. She wrapped her hands around his neck playing with his hair. In one swift movement she flipped them around so she was lying on top of him. His hand started to try and take her shirt off but thats when she looked at him and stilled his movements.

He looked at her confused then she spoke "Theres someone knocking at the door and I want my food first" She stood up and got off him and leaned down to give him a sweet peck on the lips before going to get the door, he must have been to caught up in the moment because he didn't hear the knock. He smiled and sat up waiting for her to come back. She came back in the living room with a box of pizza and set it down on the coffee table. However instead of sitting next to him she sat on his lap with her back to the arm of the sofa. He kissed her on the side of the neck and put an arm around her to keep her close. She reached over for the pizza and picked up a slice of pizza for her and him then went back to watching TV.


	4. Chapter 4 Assignment

She misses him and it hurts so much, they had been together for 6 months and the team knew and didn't mind. She moped around all day, it had been 3 weeks since his boss Bates had called him and told him he was needed undercover. She smiled at the thought of their last night they had been together because it was the best day ever.

* * *

 _Deeks stroked his hand up and down her arm whilst kissing up her neck and along her jaw. This was his favourite part of the weekends being able to wake up to her snuggled up to his side and not needing to get up early in the mornings. She groaned and turned to look at him "Why you waking me up its a Sunday?" she questioned._

 _He smiled at her a captured her lips with his. "I am taking you to the beach today then taking you out for a meal later on" he answered._

 _"Fine but your buying me breakfast when we get to the beach" she smiled and him and gave him a sweet peck on the lips._

 _"Ok" he got up of the bed and grabbed the covers to take with him to make sure she got up._

 _"Deeekkksss!" she whined and curled her self up into a ball._

 _"Come on Fern we have to get going and its already 10 o'clock." She groaned and got up to get ready._

 _By 11 o'clock they were walking down to the beach to enjoy their day. He lay down the blanket on the sand for Kensi to lie down on. She took her tank top off and shorts to reveal a white bikini. Deeks jaw dropped as he stared at her lying down on the blanket. Not matter how many times he saw her body he always thought she was beautiful. She stared at him and spoke "Deeks stop staring its weird"._

 _"Your my Girlfriend I'm allowed to stare" he said defending himself quickly. He sat down next to her and looked out to the ocean._

 _She sat up and inched closer to him. "So you just going to stare at the waves or you actually going to go and ride them" she teased. He smiled and kissed her deeply but had to remember not to get to heated because they were in public, he broke the kiss and said "You sure you don't want to join me"_

 _"Na I think I am going to enjoy the sun"_

 _"Ok" He stood up, took his T-Shirt off, picked up his surf board and ran to the waves. She watched him surf for a few minutes then went back to lying down._

 _About an hour later he came back smelling of salt water and smiling like an idiot as he walks towards her. He sat down next to her and shakes his blonde mop every where soaking her. "Deeks stop itt" she laughs._

 _He stops and leans forward to capture her lips when they brake apart he looks at her body "Well someone definitely got a tan" he says whilst moving one of the straps to see a lighter skin colour. She laughs and moves his hand away. "Anyway come on I think its time to get you some food" he says standing up collecting their things. Her stomach growled in response and they both laughed as they walked back to the car._

 _They had just had an amazing Breakfast\Lunch at their favourite cafe and they were in the car on the way to Kensi's house. When pulled up outside her house, he walked her to the door then stopped, she looked at him confusingly "I going to pick you up at 6pm for dinner so be ready.I would come in but I have to sort Monty out and sort a few things out" he said smiling._

 _She did bother questioning him on what he had to do so she leaned forward and gave him a kiss then mumbled "Ok see you at 6."_

 _Deeks was half to his car when she called him back "Deeks what should I wear"_

 _"Something in between classy and casual" he shouted back._

 _"Ok" She shut the door and went to her bedroom to pick out what she was going to wear. She looked inside her wardrobe and immediately picked a black strapless dress that came to just above the knees. She picked it out because she knew he loved that dress on her. She ran a bath and soaked in it for a while. When she got out of the bath later on she had 1 hour and 30 minutes until Deeks was going to show up. She dried her hair and put her dress on when she heard a knock at the door he was 15 minutes early. She opened the door and saw him standing their wearing a navy blue shirt and some dark jeans. She moved out the way to allow him to enter._

 _"You look beautiful" he said whilst leaning in for a kiss._

 _"You look handsome. Don't clean up to bad your self either" she replied. She walked into her bedroom to start applying some makeup and he followed._

 _"Why do you apply make-up because you look perfect just the way you are" he asked._

 _A small blush ran up her cheeks "I dunno I guess its just a thing women do" she replied. Deeks didn't know what to say so he just sat in silence. 10 minutes later they were walking out the door and in the car._

 _"Reservations for Deeks please" He said to the waiter._

 _"Ah yes follow me to your table" They sat down at their table and ordered their drinks._

 _They were looking through the menu when Kensi suddenly asked "So why are you taking me out and doing all this because I don't remember it being a special date today"_

 _"Maybe I just wanted to take my perfect, stunning Girlfriend out" he replied with a smirk. They ordered their food and had random conversations and then obviously they ordered dessert. When dessert came Kensi had chocolate cake with ice cream on the side. Whilst she was eating she had gotten a bit above her lip and Deeks couldn't help but smirk and stare at her. When she realised he was staring she looked up at him "What?"_

 _"You have a little bit here" He gestured pointing above her lip. She went to wipe it of but he stopped her and before she could ask what he was doing he kissed her and licked it off for her._

 _S_ _he smiled at him "Thank you"_

 _They had finished their dinner and desserts and had an amazing night out. Deeks drove them back to his place and as soon as they walked through the door he had her pinned up against it kissing her. When she re-covered from the shock she angled her head to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bedroom. He shut the door with his foot so Monty couldn't disturb any of their bed room activities._

 _It was half 1 in the morning when his phone started to ring he immediately answered it trying not to disturb Kensi. "Deeks" he answered roughly._

 _"Deeks we need you to come in for in the morning you are going under cover" Bates demanded._

 _"Right Ok do you know how long for and why ring me at this time in the morning" He questioned annoyed that he had been disturbed._

 _"We are not sure how long and someone contacted one of your alias about 10 minutes ago"_

 _"Ok I will be there in the morning" Kensi was already awake and starting at him for an answer. He sighed and told her that he was needed under cover and not sure for how long._

 _She sighed and hugged him tighter and snuggled into his side "Deeks I love you so please be safe and come back home to me" Her voice was filled with sadness._

 _"I love you to Princess and don't worry Fern I'll be back" He kissed her lips, temple then told her to go back to sleep._

"Kensi, Hello Earth to Kensi" Callen waved a hand in front of her trying to get her attention.

She suddenly looked up at him startled "Yeah, what" she asked.

"We thought we lost you there. You spaced out for a while" Sam said.

"Oh right yeah sorry" Kensi said.

"Its ok we know you miss him but don't worry he will be back" Callen said. The day seemed to take for ever there was no case just paper work to fill out. Sam and Callen had gone to work out in the gym. At 5 she packed her things and said bye to Callen and Sam and went to his place.

She was lying on the sofa with Monty's head in her lap watching TV when her phone began to ring it was Deeks she answered it on the second ring. "Hey Deeks, How are you?" she asked hurriedly.

"I'm ok but missing you and Monty" He replied.

"Yeah I think Monty misses you too, its been peaceful at work" she teased.

"Ok then I will just be going give you more peace and quiet" He laughed and ended the call. She didn't have time to tell him she was joking or she missed him but before she could even do anything there was knock at the door. She knew it was him and A big smile plastered across her face.

She answered it and threw her self in his arms he smiled and hugged her back. They stood there for about 5 minutes in each others arms before she pulled back and landed a punch on his shoulder it didn't hold much force to it. "Ow, what was that for" he exaggerated his pain.

"You ended the call and because I missed you" she said and smiled.

"Well you could of just kissed me because you missed me" He said. She pushed her self up on to her toes and kissed him and in that kiss she showed how much she missed him. He pulled back before they gave the neighbours a show and walked them inside. Instead of going to the sofa they went straight to the bedroom.

Later that night after their activities Kensi looked up at him "I missed you whilst you were gone and everyone at the office did. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm better now that I am with you. Also I have great news to tell you I am going to sign the form and become an NCIS Agent so they can't take me away from you again" he said smiling. She smiled then shuffled up to his face so she could kiss him. She connected their lips and kissed him with passion and love.

"About time you signed them" she agreed and put her head back on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5 Taking Care

They were chasing after a suspect that had decided to run. Really trying to run from a Federal Agent and Detective thats a bad idea. They had split up to trap him, Kensi had took after him through the alleys and Deeks had gone around. She was running through the streets of LA, catching up to the suspect then all of a sudden he decided to turn around and run at her, she stopped moving putting her fists up in defence. He swung for her and she blocked it, she kept blocking them until he got her in the ribs she fought back shaking it off, she took him down and started to handcuff him when Deeks ran around the corner. She looked up and smiled "Took you long enough"

He walked up to them, noticing the guy had a bruise starting to show under his eye he chuckled "You made a bad dissicion trying to fight Bad Ass Byle I can see". He yanked the suspect off the ground taking him to the car.

The case was over and Hetty had told them to go home early so without arguing they all left saying there good byes and telling them they will see them tomorrow. Kensi was getting in the car with Deeks when she slightly winced then she remembered about the fight earlier. She looked over to Deeks who thankfully didn't notice it so she decided to ignore it. It was when they were walking to Deeks front door when she winced again and Deeks had notice it this time. He was wrapping his arm around her waist when she jerked away and he looked at her confusingly and giving her a questioning look.

"Im fine... I mean good" she said rushing to walk to the front door. He followed after her but as soon as he got through the door and it was closed he turned around and starred at her. She looked up at him "What?!" she said.

He went to put his hand back to where he had it, to see if she winced away from him again and she did wince again, before she could say anything "Right what have you done. You don't wince every time I usually put my hand there." he questioned with worry.

She walked around him to go to the sofa "Im fine don't worry" she said as she went to sit down but failed because she got a shock off pain again.

He walked to her and picked her up avoiding the place that was hurting. "Deeks what are you doing put me down" she shouted. He placed her on the kitchen counter so she was level with him. "You are clearly not fine so let me see what you have done" he said. She sighed and gave in. Deeks lifted her shirt to see the wound and winced a bit even when he saw it he placed his hand chently over it to check it out and make sure it wasn't broken. She jumped slightly when he touched the area and he instantly apologised and kissed her sweetly.

"Kens when did you do this and why didn't you tell me, you need to go to the hospital and get it checked out" he said looking her in the eye.

"No I am not going to the hospital, I'll be fine its probably just bruised and I did it the fight I had earlier with the suspect. I thought nothing off it so I just ignored it"

"Fine if don't go to the hospital but you have to do what I say and let me take care of you" He reasoned. He knew she could take care of her self but they were all in so he wanted to help her.

"Deeks I will be fine, I don't need to be taken care of" She was getting slightly frustrated.

"Are you in pain?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"No" She lied. She new he could see right through her but she was going to put up a fight before giving in.

"Ok thats why I have just seen you wince 3 times since we got home. So yes you are in pain"

She sighed knowing she wasn't going to win "Fine it hurts"

He walked to the cupboard to get some pain killers and got a bottle of water and handed them to her "Your in pain take these and let me take care of you. Let me help so I won't take you to the hospital"

She took the pill and swallowed it with water.

"Now we need to get you into something more comfy" He picked her up off the counter and took her to the bedroom and handed her a LAPD T-Shirt and some sweat pants."Put these on then we can go sit on the sofa, order some take out and I am going to get you an ice pack also you will take it with out arguing." He walked out of the bedroom.

"Ok" She got changed into the clothes he had handed her and walked out of the bedroom to find him on the sofa smiling at her. He loved it when she wore his clothes and he was proud that he had just won and argument with Kensi Blye. She walked over to him and instead of sitting next to him she sat on his lap, her back to the arm of the sofa. He wrapped an arm around her carefully avoiding where it hurt. She turned to look at him and covered his lips with hers. He kissed her back soundly. "You glad you let me take care of you" he mumbled against her lips. She smiled and nodded yes then kissed him again. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. He gently moved her off him and got up to get the door. He took the pizza and placed it on the coffee table then sat back down next to her on the sofa. She snuggled into his side, ate the pizza and watched the movies. He kissed the top off her head and asked "Next time when your hurt tell me" She looked up to him and pecked him on the lips "Ok but it wasn't a big injury just saying" She smiled and put her head back on his shoulder. "You could have just agreed but you have to admit you like me taking care of you"


	6. Chapter 6 Night off

They had been bickering and arguing at each other all day it had been a stressful and hard case even though they needed each other right now they had taken a night off. Kensi had gone out with her friends and Deeks had decided to stay at home. Whilst she was out she wasn't really focused on what her friends were talking about her mind kept drifting off thinking about Deeks and how they needed to make it right. "Kay-Kay you ok" Tiffany asked waving a hand in front of her to get her attention.

Kensi was a bit startled "Yeah I'm fine"

"psshh thats a lie you have been out of it tonight. Whats happened" Mandy said.

Kensi sighed "Me and Deeks have had an argument and then we decided it was a good idea to take a night off"

"You should go and fix this I bet all he can think about is making this right. Go and sort it but text us what happened" Kat said and all the other girls agreeing. Kensi didn't bother to argue she jumped up and went straight for her car. She had only had half a beer so she was ok to drive.

10 minutes later she was outside his apartment debating wether she should knock, they did say they were going to have a night off and what if he wanted some space and didn't want to see her at the moment. She was brought out of her thoughts when he phone started to vibrate.

You coming in or wanting to stay out there for the night-Dxxxx

She smiled and knocked on the door even though she had a key she felt she should knock. He came to his door in just some sweatpants and even though she had seen his chest before all she could do was stare. He smiled and let her in. They both walked to the sofa and sat down but at opposite ends. Kensi sighed but finally spoke "Look Deeks I'm really sorry about the way I reacted today, arguing with you for no reason"

"It's ok I was being annoying today. Can we just forget about it and move on" he said opening his arms to her. She gladly excepted his comfort and moved right into his arms. They sat there in each others arms for 5 maybe 10 minutes or was it longer they weren't sure but all that mattered was that the awkwardness was gone. She moved out of his arms to get her phone and text the girls.

Hey thanks for helping me tonight girls, we are fine -K xx

We told you so -Mindy replied xx

She chuckled and desk looked at her "What you laughing at" he asked smiling.

"I was out with the girls and I was day dreaming because I was worrying about today so they told me I should go to you" she said smiling and moving back into his arms.

"Well I am glad you came because it was either you come to me or I was coming to you tonight" he said laughing capturing her lips. She moved around so she was straddling him and he immediately picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. So much for their night off but tonight they needed to be together.

Later that night she was wrapped around him tracing small circles on his chest when she spoke "I don't think I want to have a night off ever again" placing lazy kisses on his chest.

He leaned down to capture her lips "Whatever you want Princess" he mumbled leaning in for another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7 Thing

**They aren't in a relation ship YET. Kensi is jealous of Deeks flirting with Talia.**

She was packing up her things in the Bullpen and she had been ignoring Deeks by not making eye contact, short conversations the best she could. She was made well not mad, jealous because Talia had been flirting with him all day. She thought they had a thing but then ever since he gave her knife back she was just confused. She was happy they had got Sam and Callen back but then he grabbed hold of her hand in the helicopter it had just made there thing more complicated. Sam and Callen had gone home to rest and Deeks she didn't have a clue where he was probably with Talia at a bar. Then all of a sudden she heard foot steps. She looked to see who was coming through the tunnel. It was Deeks, great just what she need she thought. "Hey Kens didn't know you would still be here"

"Yeah just finished up, see you Monday Deeks" Kensi said sighing.

Just as she was about to start walking out the Bullpen Deeks spoke "Hey urm do you want to grab a couple of beers"

"No Deeks not today i just wanna go home"

"Ok, You ok"

"Yes I'm fine Deeks" she said sharply and she knew as soon as she said it that he would no something was up.

"Are you sure because you don't seem fine" he questioned.

"Yes I'm fine Deeks just drop it. What don't you go see if your new friend wants to hook up again" she said angrily but she knew she shouldn't have said it. It wasn't his fault Talia was all over him. She stormed out of the Mission and got to her car. Tears threatening to spill.

Deeks was shocked he didn't now what to say. He thought they were ok. He signed and picked his things up and went home. He got home and put some running gear on and took Monty for a run with him. He was tried but he knew he wouldn't sleep with what just happened. He got home out of breath along with Monty and decided to get into some sweats and try and get some sleep. It didn't work he lay there for hours debating whether to go Kensi's house. He eventually gave in and went to her house hopefully she shouldn't want to kill him even more for showing up at 12:30 at night.

* * *

She got home and changed into his LAPD shirt that she had stole off him and some shorts. She sat on the sofa with a beer watching crappy TV crying her eyes out. She was the one who got Deeks, Talia can't have him. What if she had screwed everything up now because of what she said to him at the Mission. Her thoughts kept racing around about how she could have screwed this thing up with them and it would be her fault. What if he decided he has had enough with putting up with her and leaves like everyone else.

She was bought out of her thoughts when there was a knock at her door. She knew who it was and she didn't want to deal with this right now. "Come on Kens open up please we need to talk and I don't want the neighbours calling the police" Deeks shouted. She signed, wiped her tears away the best she could and opened the door.

He could see she had been crying and he felt bad for it he could also see that she was wearing his top he always wondered were that went "What do you want Deeks" she said a bit annoyed but she felt happy that he had come.

"I want to talk, I want to now what that was at Ops and I want to know why your mad so can I come in" She opened the door for him more so he could enter and they walked to sit on her sofa. They sat in uncomfortable silence and he knew she wasn't going to talk unless he prompted her.

"You know me and Talia didn't hook up she just worked an op with us and that was it also me and her don't have a thing."

She turned to him "You sure you don't have a thing she seems pretty into you and you didn't seem to look away quickly when she took her shirt off" she said sharply. She was just making this worse but she wanted answers on where they stand right now.

"I'm positive me and her don't have a thing and I'm a guy Kens yeah I did look but not for long because she wasn't you I only have a thing for you and we are working that out. Aren't we?"

"Do we still have a thing because ever since you gave me my knife back you seemed to have stepped back"

"I know I was wrong to do that and I am sorry its just that guy rattled me and I didn't want us to get split up again"

"I'm sorry Deeks for snapping at you earlier it was just Talia and everything that had happened"

It was silent for a couple of minutes but Deeks being Deeks couldn't keep it quite. "Hey Kens were you jelouse?" He really wanted to know. He found it adorable that she was being protective over him.

Kensi turned to him "Really Deeks"

He chuckled "Its ok Fern I kind of liked jealous Kens but really fighting her for me. I feel special." He joked.

"Hey that was her fault she was threatening me and talking about us two so she deserved it" She said smiling but a bit embarrassed. She looked down at her lap because thinking about it now it was childish.

He looked over to her and lifted her chin up with his finger and looked her in the eye and slowly leaned in and connected their lips. It was a sweet and slow kiss. They pulled back and looked at each other. "Kens about our thing I want to take it further and have a relationship with you because Kensi Marie Blye I am in love with you."

She smiled at him "I want a relationship to"

He pulled her onto his lap and placed a kiss on her lips. He pulled back and said " Don't worry Fern you have always been mine. Also nice shirt wondered were that had gone. Thief however you can keep have it, it looks better on you" "Shut up Deeks" He smiled and captured her lips, gently lying her down on the sofa hovering over her deepening the kiss.


	8. Chapter 8: 7x14

They were sat on the sofa enjoying an episode of Top Model. Kensi was sat in between Deeks legs, her back to his chest and she was eating a tub of Rocky road with Deeks occasionally taking some. They were surrounded by boxes of Kensis' things from her house. She didn't even notice Deeks pause the TV she was deep in her thoughts. Thinking about the day they just had. Deeks meeting Jack. Getting assigned to protect him.

"Hey Kens what you thinking about" He asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing it doesn't matter" she lied. She knew he could see straight through her lies. She was an open book to him.

He shook his head "Really because you have devoured that Ice cream, you didn't realise I paused the Tv and I bet you can't even tell me what just happened" She hated that he knew her so well and that she couldn't lie to but she loved it at the same time.

"I was just thinking about today. We moved in together which is good, better then good actually great but then the day didn't go so well with meeting Jack and Hetty assigning us to protect him was annoying because there is Sam and Callen or other agents." Kensi said sighing "Thank you Deeks for being ok with today and not being wired about me talking to Jack"

"Kens I don't mind you talking to Jack because I knew you would come back to me anyway and I am here for you no matter what" Deeks says kissing her head. "Anyway I learnt somethings about you whilst you were gone" He adds trying to lighten the mood.

"Thats the last time I ever leave you two alone" She said smiling. "Anyway what did you two say about me" Curious to what they have been saying.

"He told me that he is happy that you have moved on and we are moving in together. He also told me that you were messy when you was with him" He chuckled and she elbowed him in the stomach "He also said that I should never let you go" She tilted her head back and kissed him on the jaw. "Thank you" she said smiling. He unmated the TV and they watched the rest of the episode. When the episode had finished Kensi had fallen asleep. Deeks gently nudged her "Hey kens come on lets get you to bed" he said. She turned into his chest and mumbled "But its comfy here" He chuckled and picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. He locked the doors, turned the lights off and let Monty out quickly. He walked back into the bedroom and Kensi was fast asleep under the covers taking up the bed. He slipped in beside her and she cuddled up beside him. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered in her hear "Welcome home Kens" He felt her smile against his chest and then he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **I know its bit late and I haven't posted anything recently but I have been busy. So please forgive me :) I know it is short so I will do a longer story next time.**


	9. Chapter 9: Deeks gets shot

BANG BANG

His body dropped to the floor. She watched him drop. Two bullets wholes went straight through him. The bad guy had came out of no-where and shot him. She pulled out her gun and shot the guy three times to make sure he was dead and kicked his gun away. She raced over to Deeks dropping next to him, applying pressure to his bullet wholes to stop the bleeding. Tears welled up in her eyes. They had only gone to check a suspect out.

"Eric we need an ambulance to my location, Deeks has been shot" She shouted into her comm.

"Ambulance is on its way, 2 minutes out" Eric replied worried.

"Come on Deeks stay with me. You promised you wouldn't leave. Please Deeks keep your eyes open for me" Kensi cried holding onto him tight. Tears streamed down her face landing onto him.

"Dont cry Fern please." Deeks whispered trying to stay awake. His eye lids kept drooping.

"Deeks stay with me. Please Marty"

After 2 very long minutes the Paramedics finally arrived and rushed him into the Ambulance. They had enough room so she could go with him to the hospital. She held his hand all the way there and into the hospital until the Nurses took her away from him so they could do surgery on him.

She was sat in the waiting room when Sam, Callen and Hetty arrived. Her hands were shaking, her eyes were red and she was covered in blood.

"Hey Kens what happened, is he going to be ok" Callen said sitting next to her putting his hand over hers to try and calm her. Sam sat on the other side of her and Hetty had gone to see the Nurse.

She looked up "We were g..going to the Suspect a..and then a guy c..came out o..f no where and sh..shot him twice" She stuttered. A tear escaped and she quickly wiped it away. Callen pulled her into a hug and whispered into her hair "It's going to be ok. He's a fighter" They pulled back and sat in silence for a moment.

Sam stood up "I am going to get some coffee for us and then I will ring Nell to bring you a spare pair of clothes" Kensi looked up and nodded then gave him a grateful smile. Hetty came back and sat down. Sam returned with 3 coffees and gave them Kensi and Callen. "Nell will be here as soon as she can with your clothes" Sam said taking a seat.

The doctor came into the waiting room and spoke "Family of Mister Deeks" The team shot up from their seats and walked to the doctor.

"How is he Doctor?" Kensi asked

"He is lucky. The bullets missed his vital organs. His collar bone is broke from the bullet and the other bullet is on his shoulder. It will take him time to heal, if everything goes right he will be out of here in a week" The Doctor replied.

"Can we go through and see him" Kensi asked

"Only one person at the moment but he is still out of it and we don't know when he will come back round" The Doctor said.

"You go Kens. Phone us when he wakes up or if you need anything. We are going to follow a lead and close this case hopefully" Callen said.

Kensi smiled at them all and followed the Doctor to Deeks room. He looked so pale instead of his tan coloured skin. She pulled a chair up to his bed and next to him. She grabbed hold of his hand and held it tightly. "Please Deeks wake up for me" she said reaching up and brushing his hair from his forehead.

1 hour later Nell came and gave Kensi some clothes and food. She thanked her and then went back to her seat next to Deeks.

* * *

He stirred slightly and opened his eyes. "Hey Fern" he said weakly.

"Hey How you feeling?"

"Good but I think thats because of the pills they gave me" he chuckled slightly then immediately regretted it when he felt pain.

"I will go get the Nurse for you" Kensi got up and went to go find the Nurse. When she returned the Nurse asked him how he was and told him his injuries.

"You scared me you know I thought I was going to lose she" Kensi said looking down at their joint hands.

"Not getting rid of me that easily" He said with light laughter.

"Your lucky I don't punch you in your bullet whole" She said smiling releasing Deeks was going to be just fine.

"I guess I am lucky"

"You should probably get some rest" She said

"Only if you join me" he said moving up for her.

"Deeks I don't want to hurt you" Kensi said

"You could never hurt me Princess. Don't worry" He knew she need comforting but he also knew she wouldn't admit it. He patted the spot next to him and she joined him snuggling up to him whilst being careful not to hurt him. She kissed his cheek and then they both fell asleep.

 **If you have any ideas about what i ca write please tell me. Message me or write it in a review.**


	10. Chapter 10:Kensi announces she's preg

She was pacing up and down her living room, chewing her nails nervously and shaking. _Come on get your self together, he won't run, he will be supportive and he will be happy. Will he? What if he doesn't want this. No he's always talked about,_ Kensi thought. She tries to occupy her self but it doesn't work, she tries watching TV or eating twinkies. If eating twinkies doesn't work then what will? So she sticks with pacing up and down nervously and chewing her nails whilst trying to figure out how to tell him. She is brought out of her thoughts as she hears the door open and Monty comes running in to her. He had been out walking Monty and went to get them some food from around the corner. He walks up to her and kisses her on her cheeks and then walks to the kitchen and dishes their food out. He comes back into the living room to find her still standing in the same place and her staring at the place. He puts the plates on the coffee table, then comes to stand in front of her placing his hands on her hip.

"Hey, whats wrong"

"Hmmm" She looks up into his ocean eyes.

"Whats up and don't say nothing because I have food and you haven't been bothered with it" He says curiously. She wraps her arms around his waist and and hugs him tightly resting her head on his chest. He wraps his arms protectively. He gives her a couple of minutes then asks her "So you going to tell me whats on your mind Princess" pulling back slightly. She pulled out of the embrace and sat on the sofa.

"I'm pregnant" she said smiling slightly, waiting for his response. His eyes lit up and a massive smile grew on his face.

"Are we pregnant" he said smiling and coming to sit next to her.

"I know I am but I'm not sure about you" she said smiling

"You know what I mean anyway we are going to be parents"

"So your not scared by this or anything" She questioned

"When I said I was All in I meant it. I'm going to be with you all the way. It does scare me but we can do this my DNA and your DNA will make perfection. Blonde, curly haired little boy with mismatched eyes or Brunette haired little girls with ocean blue eyes. I can teach them how to surf and you can teach them survival skills and how to hot wire or how to pick lock." He said taking her hands in his and smiling.

She laughed and then leaned in to connect their lips. She moved back to lie down on the sofa and pulled him down on top of her. He trailed kisses down her neck whilst pulling her T-shirt up slightly then started kissing around her stomach. Then all of a sudden he started blowing raspberries on her stomach. She started laughing "What are you doing" she asked. He looked up at her and replied "I'm going to be doing this a lot more so get used to it" he blew a few more raspberries then started trailing kisses back up her body. He reached her lips and their tongues started to duel. When they pulled back for air he sat up and pulled her with him. "Come on lets eat. Your eating for 2 now" He said smiling reaching for their plates. This was one of the best moments of his, the others were meeting Kensi and finally figuring out their thing.


	11. Chapter 11: Baby names

3:00 am Kensi sighed as she looked at her watch after she had finished emptying the contents in her stomach. 5months along and the sickness was probably the worse of it but she knew in 4 months it will all be worth it. She heard foot steps coming behind her, she knew who it was. He sat down sat down next to her and let her head rest against his shoulder. He was being amazing during this pregnancy coping with her mood changes, cravings and the early mornings. "Hey, how come you didn't wake me?" He asked kissing the top of her head.

"I didn't want to wake you because you have work tomorrow" she says

"Thats very sweet of you Princess but were in this together so you have to wake me up"

"Ok"

They sit there for another 20 minutes to see if she needs to be sick again and thankfully she doesn't, "Kens, shall we go back to bed now?" Deeks asks. She nods and he stands up to help her off the floor and back to bed. They get into bed and he wraps his arm loosely around her belly and kisses her neck. He hears a snort and smiles knowing she is fast asleep.

The next night they are sat on the sofa watching TV then Kensi releases something...they haven't chosen a name for the baby. They find out what gender the baby is Saturday but they haven't even discussed a name for the baby. She leans forward and mutes the TV. "I was watching that" Deeks says then notices her serious expression, he gives her a confused look.

"We haven't chosen a name for the baby and we find out what gender it is Saturday." She says. He gets up without saying a word. Before she can even ask what he is doing he comes back with a pen and some paper.

"Ok so what shall we call the baby if it's a girl?" he asks.

"Callie" she suggests

"Natalie" he offers. They are just saying the first name that comes to mind.

"Samantha"

"Okay, so which name out of them 3 we have just said?" he questions.

"I'm not sure, what about you it is your choice as well"

"I like Natalie"

"Ok Natalie it is then" she says as he writes it down.

"Now what about a boy"

"Logan"

"Jackson"

"Noah"

"Ok now which name do you like out of them 3" he asks

"I like the name Logan." she say and he nods and writes it down.

"What about middle names?" She says

"Logan Andrew Deeks or Natalie Marie Deeks" She says involving their middle names.

"I like that and you relies if it is a boy his initials will be L.A.D" he says shrugs and unmet the TV. She feels the baby kick and grabs his hand so he can feel it too. He smiles then leans down to kiss her.


	12. Chapter 12:Proposal

**Thanks for the reviews you guys have been posting. Dennis fic proposal Challenge.**

He wanted to do this right. He had to surprise her. It had been 3 weeks since their talk at work about marriage and children. He had asked the team and her mom for permission because they were all family and it was just respect.

The team were at the beach Saturday afternoon since Michelle had suggested they hadn't been out as a family for a while. They had just had lunch that they had all contributed too. Sam and Callen were talking about the Basketball game, Eric and Nell talking about technology and flirting with each other, Michelle and Kensi were sitting in the sand talking about life and when Kensi and Deeks can next baby sit. As for Deeks, Kamron and Monty they were all working on something it the sand. Deeks had asked Kameron to help him on something secret that no one could know about so she had gladly helped. Once they were finished Deeks inspected their work and then shouted Kensi over. "Kensi, come here a minute"

Kensi walked over to Deeks to see him smiling nervously "Whats up?" she asked cautiously. He pointed to the sand and she was shocked. It said 'Will you marry me' Surround by a love heart and some of Monty's paw prints around it. She looked back at Deeks and he was kneeling down on one knee with a ring in his hand, he had asked Nell to help him pick a ring for Kensi because he wanted it to be perfect. He had got her a sliver band with a diamond on and had 'All in' engraved inside it. " Kensi, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the best thing thats ever happened to me, your it for me Kensi including mini Ninja Assassins running around and Monty Jr's chasing after them. So Kensi Marie Blye will you marry me?"

She nodded and squealed out "Yes!" Deeks leaped up off the floor and slipped the ring on her finger and captured her lips with his. Sometime during that speech the whole team had made their way over and gathered round. Nell was jumping up and down squealing and the rest of the team were clapping with smiles plastered on their face. When Deeks and Kensi pulled apart Nell took both of them into a bone crushing hug and the rest of them clasped Deeks on the back and hugged Kensi. They all congratulated them and went back over to where they were sat. Sam pulled out a six pack of beers and announced"To Kensi and Deeks finally taking the next step" whilst he passed the beers around and raised them in the air. The all laughed and drank their drinks.

2 hours later the team decided to pack up and go home. Once Kensi and Deeks got home they collapsed on the sofa. Deeks scooted closer and started to kiss her neck. "So Fiancee what should we do to celebrate" He mumbled against her skin. It felt so weird yet so right to be called Fiancee instead of turned her head and kissed him on the lips. She smiled and said "I have plenty of ways to celebrate, Fiance" She got up off the sofa and went to the bedroom with Deeks hot on her trail.


	13. Chapter 13:Pain

Kensi sighed and got up to goto the toilet. "Great" she said sarcastically. Her period had come, at least it was the weekend so she had the comfort of her house. She sorted her self out and went back to bed.

The next time she woke was to her phone ringing, She groaned hoping it wasn't work then she saw Deeks name on the screen and smiled. She should of known he would call. They had only been dating 1 month but last night she suggested a night off. She swiped the phone to answer.

"Morning Sunshine" Deeks greeted cheerfully

"Hey" Kensi replied

"Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to go beach today I could pick you up in an hour"

"Sorry Deeks not today I feel like staying at home" She replied with pain in her voice. Cramps. She wanted to go beach but today with her Period she just wanted to stay at home. She didn't know how to tell him she was on her period because most guys freak out about it.

"Are you ok Kens you sound like your in pain"

"Yeah i'm fine" She said trying to hide her pain

"Kens, I'm coming over. You don't sound fine"

"No.." Before she could tell him not to come over the line went dead

15 minutes later there was a knock at her door. She unlocked the door and let him in as she went to sit on the sofa.

"I Told you I was fine" She said trying to hide the pain hoping the pain killers would kick in soon.

"Yeah sure you are. Whats up and don't say nothing or your fine because I can see your in pain" He said sitting next to her.

She sighed knowing he had won this and she would have to tell him "I'm on my period. There are you happy I told you" she was getting irritated know but she knew he was only concerned. "I'm sorry" she said apologetically

"Why didn't you just tell me." He said moving closer and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Usually guys freak out so I just didn't want to say anything" Kensi said moving to put her head on his shoulder.

"I won't freak out my mom used to get them bad so I used to go to the store and get her things. Why don't you get a nice bath whilst I run to the store and get Monty. Then we will spend the day here"

"You don't have to do that I..." He cut her off with a kiss.

"I want to spend the day with you, OK" She smiled at him and got up to go to the bathroom. She heard the door shut and got in the bath.

Deeks came back half an hour later with Monty, some Paracetamol and junk food. Kensi was just putting some clothes on when he came back. She goes into the kitchen and he is making coffee whilst Monty is playing with his toy ball she got him. She puts her arms around his waist from behind and kisses in between his solder blades. He turns around and gives her some more Paracetamol and a bottle of water. Once she takes them he hands her a coffee. "Go sit down whilst I make breakfast"

She nods and goes to sit on the sofa. Monty follows her and sits next to her on the sofa so she can pet him. Deeks comes through with a plate of pancakes and hands them to Kensi then sits next to her moving the do. Monty grunts but then does as he is told and moves to sit somewhere else. "Thank you Deeks" She says mumbling because of the food in her mouth. He smiles and kisses her cheek. That day they just spent cuddled up on the sofa watching films and eating junk food.


	14. Chapter 14: Pregnant announce 2

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I have mock exams I have to prepare for. Also check out my other story that I am writing at the minute.

Tumblr- densi47

* * *

"Come on, Kens we have to get up if you want to spend the day at the park like we planned" Deeks said gently kissing her shoulder. He had been trying to get her up for the past 5 minutes.

"hhhhhmmmm" Kensi groaned turning over and opened one eye to look at him. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him sweetly. When they pull back for air Kensi gets up out of their bed and heads to the shower.

It doesn't take her long to get ready because 15 minutes later she is ready and following the smell of coffee to the kitchen. When she enters the kitchen Deeks is sorting out their picnic that they are going to take. She comes behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. She kisses in between his shoulder blades. He turns around in her grasp and captures her lips with his. "I need to get a shower, then we can get to the park. Can you pack monty some of his things whilst I get ready" He asks when they pull back. She smiles and nods.

30 minutes later they are unloading the car. Deeks has hold of Montys leash in one hand and in the other he has hold of her hand whilst she carries the picnic basket. They find a perfect place to set their picnic down. They sit on the grass under a tree whilst Monty wonders around the greenery. They sit and eat their food, talking about nothing and everything. They play fetch for a while afterwards with Monty until Kensi speaks "Can we get ice-cream now?"

He smiles and walks over to her "Of course my sugar bear" He calls Monty over and attaches his lead again while Kensi collects their belongings.

"Rocky road for my Princess and Vanilla for myself" He says whilst handing her the ice cream cone.

"Your so boring, there was like 50 ice cream flavours and you choose vanilla" She says while scoffing her ice cream.

"Don't judge my choices. Anyway you got a little something there" He says pointing towards her chin were she has ice cream. She tries wiping it off but misses it.

"Did I get it" she asks

He smiles and shakes his head. She tries again to wipe it off but misses it.

"Did I get it know"

"No"

"Well will you help me then instead of just standing there" She huffs

He smiles and leans closer then kisses it off.

"There all gone" He says smirking. She smiles and shakes her head. She carries on walking ahead waiting for him to catch up.

They walk past the park area and a family catches her eye. Theres a man, a little baby and a woman. _That will be us one day she thinks._ Deeks seems to know what she is thinking and leans in to whisper in her ear "One day that'll be us" She smiles and turns to him "Yeah it will be in 8 months and 2 weeks times" She looks at him waiting for a reaction. This isn't exactly how she planned on telling him but not everything goes to plan.

"You're pregnant. I'm gonna be a Dad. Oh my god i'm gonna be a dad" At this point Deeks is shouting and a few people are clapping around them and cheering. She nods and he pulls her into a hug.

"We are going to be a amazing parents. I am going to be with you every step of the way" He whispers into her ear.


	15. Chapter 15: Nightmare

She slowly began to drift into consciousness and started to analyse her surroundings to try and remember what had happened. The room was dark not one bit of sunlight showed. She tried to move when a sharp pain shot through her sides and then realised she had probably broken a rib. She was tied to a chair with rope wrapped around her wrists and ankles so she couldn't move.

She looked around the room and noticed a blonde mop hanging low, white top covered in blood. She could tell he had the worst of the beating from people who were holding them captive.

She heard footsteps coming from behind the door, then a language she didn't recognise and then the captives burst through the door.

"So you finally decided to wake up Blye" the man said smugly. He walked up to her and she instantly wrinkled her nose he smelled of alcohol and cigarettes.

"Are you going to tell me what agency you are working for?" He questioned. She didn't reply.

"So it's going to be like that again. You should just tell us it will make it easier for you" He chuckled.

"Maybe we should kill the blonde. That might get you talking" He said walking over to Deeks. Tears welled up in her eyes along with anger and frustration. He got the gun out and put it against Deeks head. BANG

"Nooooooooooo!" She screa-

* * *

She shot up straight in bed screaming and crying her eyes out. Deeks instantly sat up next to her and took her into his arms whilst she continued to cry. He rocked gently side to side while repeating soothing words. Eventually her cries stopped. "You want to tell me what happened?" He asked gently. She shook her head and buried her face deeper into his neck.

"Princess you have to talk about it eventually this was the third one this week" He pressed carefully. The only response he got was her extracting her body from his and her body curled up into a ball facing away from him. Not giving up, being the stubborn person he can be he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her towards him and turned her around so she was facing him.

"You don't have to tell me now but please just tell soon maybe in the morning or if you don't want to tell me at all talk to someone else" He's said softly. She buried her face into his neck and curled up to him again.

5 minutes went by when she finally spoke "We were captured and they killed you" she said quietly. "Its the thought of losing you that scares me and I really don't want to lose you Marty"

He hugged her tight "You are never going to lose me and I am never going to leave you. I promise. I love you too much" He said.

"I love you too" She replied and then placed a kiss on his neck as sleep began to pull them back.

 **I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, I just haven't had time to write a story but I have been making notes on what to write about for these drabbles.**


	16. Chapter 16: Apologise

They said something they shouldn't have to each other. They never meant a word of what they said it just came out in the heat of the argument. It had been a rough day at work and they were getting on each others nerves.

* * *

 _"Fine okay you do that" Deeks said. He would have shouted or screamed but he doesn't do that with Kensi he would never shout at her. He couldn't._

 _"I will and I'm going home. See you tomorrow at work" Kensi said walking off towards her car. That when he really knew he screwed up when she said 'see you tomorrow' thats when he knew he was spending the night by himself. It was a pathetic argument but the case had got to them all and they were irritated and tired._

* * *

He went home and tried to distract his mind by going out for a run, taking monty for a walk or going to the beach but nothing worked. Kensi was all he could think about. He always thought about her but this was different. He was thinking about the worst things that could happen like Kensi leaving him. He wanted to make it up to her and go around to her house and tell her he is sorry but she needs some time and he has to understand that.

It getting late and he needs to apologise and know everything is ok otherwise he won't sleep at all and he knows she won't.

She sat on her sofa 'watching' TV but really she is just going over everything that just happened. Some tears slip. Then she hears he phone beeping constantly.

 **Please forgive me. I never meant it.-Dxxxx**

 **I love you so much. It was just today was a really bad case and it got to us all and I didn't mean to say anything and I really hope you didn't-Dxxxx**

 **Please reply-Dxxxx**

 **I know your stubborn but so am I so I am not going to stop sending messages-Dxxxx**

 **Princess**

 **Kensalina**

 **Fern**

 **Sugarbear**

She may be mad with him but she can't help the small smile that touches her lips.

 **I'm sorry too. I love you. Please come over-Kxxxx**

About a second later there is a knock at the door. He was outside all along. She opens the door and he begins to stumble out an apology, raking his hands through his hair nervously. Thats until she pushes of the door and crashes her lips to his. It isn't a soft kiss, its a rough and needy kiss. But he soon responds. They pull back and he pulls her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I love you. I'm so so sorry" He mumbles into her hair.

"Me too. I never meant a word. I love you" She replies mumbling into his chest.

 **Not sure about this. It was just a quick idea I had.**


	17. Chapter 17: Spider fright

She rolled over to look at the clock and it was 3am and she was thirsty. She really couldn't be bothered moving because she was extremely comfy with Deeks arms wrapped around her. She groaned and went to get out of bed but strong arms tightened around her. "Where you going?" Deeks mumbled.

"I'm going to get a drink" Kensi replied kissing his cheek. He let her going and mumbled "Don't take too long"

She walked into the kitchen and was filling a glass of water when she saw it. It was massive. It was staring right at her. It was a spider. She dropped her glass into the sink and ran to her room. She wanted to scream but it was to early in the morning.

She came running into the bedroom and jumped on top of Deeks. "Ahhhh!" Deeks shouted. He opened his eyes and they fell upon Kensi who was sat on top of him.

"What are you doing?" He asked slightly annoyed by the way he had been woke.

"Theres a massive spider in the kitchen"

"And you had to jump on me" He said sitting up with her in his lap.

"Well I was running and just jumped for the bed and you were just here" She said smiling wrapping her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her hip. He started to kiss his way up her neck. She pulled back.

"Nope, you need to go get that massive spider" She said. He groaned and buried his face in her neck. "Do I have to. It will be there in the morning and then I will get it" he said against he neck.

"It is morning and it could move into our bedroom or go somewhere else in the house" She said moving to his side.

"Fine" he grumbled knowing he wasn't going to be allowed back to sleep until he gets it.

He got out of bed and went to get this imposter that had made Kensi wake him up. Since they had moved in together he was always the one getting the insects out of the house.

"Oh My God! Its huge Kensi. It barley fits in the glass" He yelled back towards the bedroom.

"Told you" She shouted back. She heard the window open and waited for him to come back to bed.

He came into the bedroom and went straight back under the covers pulling Kensi towards him. She kissed him on the lips softly. "Thank you" she said when they pulled back.

"I will always be here to get the imposters. Don't you worry" He said smiling. She was falling back to sleep until she released she never did get a glass of water.


	18. Chapter 18: Nerf War

All she wanted to do was cuddle up with her husband who she had missed all day since he had been at the LAPD all day and she had missed him. As she walked up to their apartment she saw a note on the door and a box wrapped up. She started to walk faster to the note wanting to know what it said.

 _Dear Princess ,who I love so much,_

 _I know you are probably tired but I thought this would be fun. Wrapped up is a nerf gun you will need. I am hidden in the house somewhere and you have to find me. Who ever shoots and hits first wins. The looser has to do what ever the other person asks them to do. Good luck._

 _Lots of love, Marty Deeks xx_

 _P.S. I have some important news to tell you._

She smiled as she read the letter and unwrapped the present eagerly, putting the nerf bullets in the gun and then entered the house cautiously. She went through the living room, Kitchen and was entering the guest bedroom when she heard Deeks in their bedroom. She went straight to the bedroom and saw no one from were she was standing in the door way. She walked into the bedroom and went to go to the closet when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and lips press against her neck. She turned around in his arms and they started to get into a heated kiss. Kensi started to lead him to the bed when she pushed him on to the bed and then shot him with the nerf gun.

"I win" she said excitedly laughing.

"Touche Fern" He said laughing as well he sat up and pulled her to him by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So now you have to do what I tell you to do all night" She said giving him a mischievous smile. He groaned now regretting ever doing this because he knew he was in trouble. She gave him a small peck on his lips.

"So you said you had something to tell me"

"Yeah I do but its something I should show you" He said nervously raking his hand through his hair.

"Okay?" She said carefully. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the living room. He reached onto the table and handed her his shiny badge. He watched her carefully wondering how she would react. She gasped as she saw the letters NCIS on the badge that was like hers. She jumped at him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck putting her face in his neck as he fell back along the sofa. After a couple of minutes he pulled her back.

"So do you like it?"

"Yeah but I thought being a cop was your life"

"That was before I met you, now my life is being with you. We don't have to worry when I will get dragged off to do an undercover mission. I don't want to leave you ever. We got married a couple of months ago and being with you, being a federal agent is my life" He said gazing into her mismatched eyes. Tears were stinging her eyes because it was the nicest thing someone had said to her. One tear slipped down her cheek.

"Hey, please don't cry princess" He said wiping her tears.

"I love you so much Marty"

"I love you too Kensi" Deeks leaned forward and captured her lips.

She drew back and they both sat up with her sat in his lap. "Nope none of this until later. I won the Nerf war so you have to do as I say for tonight" She said playfully.

He groaned "You distracted me so I think its unfair". Even though it was a lie it was worth a shot.

"You liar you the one who wrapped you arms around me and we were still playing the game. Maybe next time you should be paying more attention since you were the one who started it. I would like a home cooked dinner and a massage later " She said jumping out of his lap and started to walk to the kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19 Honeymoon-Hawaii

A light scratch of a beard wakes her from her peaceful sleep that she was enjoying.

"Come on Princess wake up, your stomach has been rumbling for the past five minutes" Deeks says softly as he kisses up her neck.

She turns on her side and connects their lips. His hand slips down the side of her leg playing with the bikini ties. Her hand starts running up and down his well toned chest and his rock hard abs. Kensi soon remembers where they are and groans.

"Deeks" She whispers but he carries on kissing her. She pushes his chest to create some distance before people start complaining.

"We are in public Deeks save it for later"

"But we are on our honeymoon we can make out by the pool if we want. Its practically a rule to make out with your wife when they are on their honeymoon" He whines. Knowing he is not going to win he suggest something else that he knows she will say yes too. "So Wifey should we go and get something to eat"

"Yes we shall Hubby" She smiles at the use of names for each other. She still can't believe that they got married 2 days ago. Callen walked her down the isle and Eric was Deeks best man. Kensi's girlfriends were all there and Ray was able to make it for a couple of hours before he had to go back.

Hetty had organised a 1 week holiday for them in Hawaii to enjoy and have a peaceful time as a wedding gift to them both.

"One second i'm going toilet then we shall go and get something to eat" Kensi said walking to the toilets as Deeks waited in the lounge area and took a seat.

"Hey" A voice said and Deeks immediately knew it wasn't Kensi. He looked to were the voice came from and a blonde haired, tall women stood in a tiny bikini.

"Um Hi" He said awkwardly while shifting hoping she would catch a glance at his ring so she would back off but she was persistent and didn't quite get that he was taken. Very taken. He soon felt a pair of hands start to rub his shoulders and instantly recognised that they belonged to Kensi and was grateful that she had came to his rescue.

"So Marty shall we go and get something to eat now" She said squeezing his shoulder hard. He shifted under her hold. The blonde soon got the idea and left the couple as she noticed the woman ring on her finger and felt embarrassed.

"Can't leave you for 5 minutes with out you picking up a girl" She said glaring at him but it soon turned into a smile.

"Oh like you like you didn't get hit on when I went to get a couple of drinks earlier. Anyway the only girl I'm picking up is you and I seem to have done pretty well with that." He said squeezing her hand and running his finger over her ring. He dropped a kiss to her shoulder smiling at how he made her blush with that comment. "So I'm Marty now"

"Shut up Deeks" She said smirking. She only wanted to see what it sounded like calling him Marty now they were married.

"So i'm Deeks again." He said smirking then pulled her closer and whispered in her ear so only she would hear it,"Bet you I can make you say Marty again" He pressed a kiss to her soft spot on her neck as they walked to the direction of their room. She just walked faster pulling him along to their hotel room eager to get there. Food would have to wait.


	20. Chapter 20 Kensi's Birthday

**Since it was my birthday Monday I had an idea about a birthday.**

 **If you have anyway ideas please tell me.**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday Kensalina Happy Birthday to you!"Deeks sang quietly in her ear. His scruff scratched lightly at her cheek and tickled her. She groaned at being woken up early and buried her face further into her pillow. They had gotten home light last night from work so they had went straight to bed but still had time for extra activities. His hands started to slowly stroke her side until he started to tickle her. Her limbs started to jerk every where as she squealed in surprise.

"DEEKS" She screamed out through laughter.

"St.. Stop. Deeks stoop please"

"What was that Princess" He said amusement in his voice.

"Stop!" He stilled his hand movements and prepared himself for a kick or punch he was about to get but instead she just turned to face him with a glare. If looks could kill he would be dead. He smiled at her trying to charm his way out of death.

"That was mean" She said trying to be annoyed but a smile broke through.

"It was a birthday surprise and you wouldn't wake up" He said smirking inching closer to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close.

"It's my birthday I'm allowed to sleep in"

"Well Princess since it's your birthday I am taking you somewhere and its a surprise" He said kissing up her neck slowly.

"I don't like surprises" She said trying to stop her self from melting into a puddle as he kissed the soft spot on her neck. As quick as it started it ended. He jumped out of bed and put on some shorts before exiting the room he called to her "Breakfast will be ready in 15. Get a shower and wear something comfy" She was shocked at the change so quickly but soon regained herself.

* * *

"Why do I have to wear a blind fold. Is it really necessary" She grumbled as they where in the car on the way to her surprise. She should be grateful for him planning a surprise for her but she hates surprises. It means she isn't in control of the situation. She trusts him but she still like to know whats going on.

"Yes it is necessary because if you don't wear it you will know where we are going. Just sit back and relax your going to enjoy this" He said calmly as he put is hand on her knee and traced patterns as a soothing gesture. She was tense but soon relaxed under his touch.

The car came to a halt and she heard Deeks turn of the engine. She was about to take her blind fold of until Deeks stopped her by gentle grabbing her wrist and spoke "Not yet Fern. Patience". He got out of the truck and came round to her side and opening the passenger door. He pulled her out carefully and took her hand in his. "You can take your blindfold of now" He whispered in her ear. She took it off and the sight she saw made her gasp. He had brought her hiking but not just any place. He had brought her to were her father brought her hiking every year on her birthday when he was home. They had been opening up to each other more now they were in a relationship and that was one of the stories she had told him. She hadn't been here since her Fathers death.

She turned to Deeks who stood behind her with his hands shoved in his pockets standing nervously because he wasn't sure if she would like to come back here. He had a backpack that he must of retrieved from the car without her knowing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered "Thank you for bring me back here" They stayed in the embrace for a while until she pulled back and smiled at him.

"So are we going or are we just going to stand here" She said racing off. He laughed then took off knowing it was going to be a challenge keeping up with her.

When Deeks reached the top Kensi was already sat down on the floor near the edge watching the City. Deeks went over to join her and wrapped and arm around her waist and kissing her head.

"You left me"

"Your to slow"

"You ok" He asked as he could tell she was thinking about something.

"Yeah just thinking about when my Dad used to bring me here. Thank you for bring me here today. I had fun beating you up here." She said smiling up at him. He leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips. When he heard her stomach grumble he pulled back and took of his back pack opening it up. He took out two bottles of water, two sandwiches and a twinkie for Kensi. They ate in comfortable silence watching the scene in front of them go by. They sat there for bit longer when the had finished eating until Deeks looked at the time.

"Come on" He said standing up and offering her his hand, "We are off to the beach to go surfing"

"I haven't got any swim wear with me Deeks"

"I packed you some in this bag when you were eating breakfast and I was getting ready" He said smiling. She smiled back and linked their hands as they started to make there way down.

* * *

"You take this wave Kens. Then I think we are going to head back since I am getting hungry so you should be starving" He said sat on the surf board in the water next to her. He watched her take off and keep her balance all the way through the wave. He took the next wave showing off because he knew she was watching and wanted to impress her. He walked up to were she was waiting and leaned down and kissed her.

"Show off" She whispered against his lips.

"So I know you don't like fancy restraunts so I decided we could get some takeaway and sit in the back of my truck and watch the sunset" He said pulling her along to his truck. "What takeaway would you like as your birthday meal?" He asked handing her a bag of clothes and towel.

"Pizza" She replied while drying off.

Once they were ready the went to get pizza then came back to the beach. Deeks pulled out some blankets and pillows and set them in the back of the truck making it comfy.

"Climb in Princess" He said offering her a beer as well. He settled down next to her. She put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her with the pizza on them. They had picked up Monty on the way to the beach. At this time the beach was desolate except for the odd couple that walked by so they let Monty off the lead and have a run of the beach.

"This is perfect Deeks and the best birthday I have ever had. Thank you" She leaned up and kissed him softly. The kiss began to get heated but before it could go any further it was interrupted by Monty jumping up and licking their faces. Perfect was the only way to describe her life.


	21. Chapter 21 Movies

Sat on the sofa, watching TV and eating piles of junk food. Kensi was sat slumped against him in sweats and one of his LAPD shirts and he was in the same clothes from earlier. Thats how they were spending their Saturday night but Deeks wanted mix it up tonight.

"Get dressed we are going out tonight." Deeks burst out standing up from the sofa. Kensi looked up at him with a mouth full of crisps and tilted her head at him in confusion.

"Come on we are going out tonight" Deeks said pulling her up from the sofa.

"Why?" She asked when she had finished munching on the mouthful of crisps.

"Because we are not spending another Saturday night eating a pile of junk food and watching terrible TV." He said pushing her to the bedroom.

"Fine" She grumbled. She just wanted to chill out on the sofa with her boyfriend,of 10 months, and eat food while watching TV.

"Thank you" He said walking back to the sofa and cleaning up. She walked out of the bedroom five minutes later in jeans and a pink v-neck.

"Happy" She said waving her hands up and down her body.

"Very" He said smiling. He grabbed their jackets and ushered them out of the apartment.

"So where are we going?"

"We are going the movies" He said smiling.

"We could of just watched a film at home you know"

"Yeah well we can go to the movies buy all the junk you want then sit in the back seats and make out a little" Deeks said wiggling his eyebrows at her. He slapped him playfully on the arm "We are not making out like teenagers"

"What movie are we watching anyway?"

"We are going to Watch Finder keepers"

"Whats Finders Keepers?"

"Your just full of questions tonight aren't you." He said looking at her. She tapped him on the thigh "Its a horror film"

She let out a snort of laughter "Thats so cliché, boy and girl going to the movies watching a horror so the girl snuggles up to the boy for comfort."

"Well we are just boy and girl hanging out. Max and Fern" He says softly.

"Yeah we are" She replies.

The car comes to a stop and before Kensi can unbuckle her seatbelt Deeks is opening the door for her. She takes his arm and smiles at his gesture. She kisses his cheek and they walk in to the Movies.

"You can go pick out some candy and I will be over in a minute while I go and buy us the tickets"

"Ok"

"Are you going to eat all of this" He said walking over to her and seeing her with an arm load of candy. She has two bars of chocolate, a packets of crisps, a drink and some sweets.

"Did you really just ask that" She says looking at him.

"Oh yeah never mind you could eat for village." He smiles at her and takes the food from her to go and pay.

"You know I can buy it" Kensi said starting to protest while Deeks was paying.

"You could buy it but I am buying it because I am treating my ladybird. By the way you should save room for some takeout later."

"Don't worry I always have room"

"Oh I know" He leant down and kissed her on the lips. They walked to their seats and settled down for the movie.

Not so long after the film had started Kensi moved the arm rest up and cuddled into Deeks. He slung an arm around her shoulder and smirked.

"I know your smirking"

"No I'm not" He scoffed.

"Yes you are" She said lifting her head up from were it rested on his shoulder and looked at his face. He was definitely smirking. He distracted her by leaning down and connecting their lips. His tongue asked from entrance and she granted it freely forgetting that they were supposed to be watching a film and she said earlier that they won't make out. She soon came back to her sense and pulled back. That just made his smile even bigger. She pinched his side and laughed when he had to try so hard to surpress his yelp of surprise. She laughs and turns back to the movie. He feels her jump sometimes in the movie and she tries to get closer to him if its even possible.

"What do you fancy to eat"

"Tacos" She says smiling at him as they get into the truck.


	22. Chapter 22 Awake at 3:38am

"Deeks" Kensi whispers.

"Deeks" Kensi pokes at his side. He groans in response.

"Deeks" Kensi says louder.

"What" Deeks answers irritated that he is being woken up.

"I'm bored" She is sat up next to him in bed while he is sleeping on his stomach hugging his pillow and his face buried in the pillow. When she doesn't get a reply she trails kisses up his arm and over his shoulder then when she reaches his neck she bites and then soothes it with her tongue. She feels him jump underneath her and she hears another groan. When that doesn't wake him up enough she starts poking him hard.

"Ahh, Ok stop!" He shrieks and grabs a hold of her wrist gently. He sits up next to her because he knows she isn't going to let him go back to sleep.

"It's 03:38am and your waking me up. We also have woke later today in case you forgot" He whines.

"Fine then I will go see Monty and Fern. You go back to sleep" She says grumpily and starts to get out of bed. Fern is the name of their dog they got 4 months ago after finding her during a case and finding out she didn't have a home to go to. With a lot of persuading Deeks finally agreed to have the dog.

 _"Please Deeks" Kensi said as she gave him the puppy dog eyes whilst holding the puppy. He had to admit it was a cute dog but they were hard work and weren't easy._

 _"No" He so wanted to say yes but he had to remain strong._

 _"Please" She said batting her eyelashes at him._

 _"Kens they aren't easy to look after and train" He said slightly giving in but put up an argument._

 _"Please we can figure out a way and we have Monty anyway"_

 _"Fine" He sighed_

 _"YES!" Kensi screamed happily and put the puppy down and running up to Deeks and giving him a breathtaking kiss._

 _"If I knew you were going to kiss me like that I would of said yes earlier" He chuckled when they pulled away._

 _"Best Boyfriend ever" She mumbled and gave him one more kiss before going back to the puppy._

Before Kensi could even put he foot on the floor Deeks pulled her back into him and started peppering kisses all over her face. She let out a giggle and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You woke me up so you don't get to leave me for the dogs." He punctuates with a kiss to the corner of her mouth. She moves her head to the side to connect their lips. The kisses start to get more heated and clothes start to be thrown everywhere and tongues start to dance together.

An hour later Kensi peppered Kisses to Deeks arm "Shouldn't you be tired by now because after that performance I am" Deeks mumbled cheekily. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer and buried his face into her neck as her face was buried into his chest. She kissed his "Good night Marty" she mumbled.


	23. Chapter 23: WEDDING

**Thank you for the reviews. A marriage was requested by Jackie. Please give me ideas.**

"But why" Deeks whines while pouting.

"Because its a tradition" Nell explains for the fifth time.

"Since when have me and Kensi been traditional" Deeks says looking at everyone who was in the Bullpen.

"Well maybe its time to have a little tradition in the relationship" Deeks looks up towards Nell who has her arms crossed and is glaring at him showing no sign of backing down. He looks behind her and spots Kensi standing behind her, she smiles at him and shrugs her shoulders. He glances at Eric, Callen and Sam who are trying to stifle their laughter but failing miserably.

"Fine you can take my Kensalina, my Princess, my everything away from me for one lonely sad night" Deeks says exaggerating his sigh.

"Its only for one night Deeks then you will be seeing her the next day" Nell says taking a bit of pity on him.

They had let Nell be the wedding planner because it was simply too much for them and Nell used to help out her Mom because she was a wedding planner. Nell had said that Kensi will stay in a hotel the night before and Deeks would stay at home. Kensi had said yes to the idea but Deeks took a lot more convincing.

* * *

It was time. It was her wedding day and she was freaking out. She was a nervous wreck. She just couldn't believe it was happening, that she was getting married to Deeks.

"Kensi calm down. I have everything sorted and everything is here so stop worrying you are going to have a perfect day. Just calm down" Nell said trying to calm Kensi down. She was worrying about everything.

"Ok. Ok" Kensi said and took deep breaths. She heard a knock on the door and Nell went to answer just incase it was Deeks who had already tried to see her. Nell opened the door and it was Callen.

"I hear she's panicking" Callen said smirking and making his way into the Hotel room. He found Kensi sat on the chair at the desk in her white wedding dress that looked amazing on her with make-up and hair done. Callen was wearing a smart, expensive tuxedo. He came up to her and knelt down in front of her grasping her hand in one of his.

"Everything is set up and its looking amazing outside so you don't need to worry you are going to have the best day ever. Deeks is nervous as hell just like you."Callen said smirking at her. She had asked Callen to walk her down the isle because he was the closest she had to a brother. He pulled her up from the chair and pulled her to the hotel room door. "Know come on you have a man to marry" He said laughing "You look stunning by the way" He said and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you"

* * *

She took Deeks breath away. There she was walking down the beach next to Callen and Nell following behind in a cornflower blue dress. She smiled at Deeks who was wearing a navy blue waist coat, white shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and top button of his shirt un-done,navy blue pants and smart, shiny black shoes. Eric was stood next to him since he had asked him to be his best man. He could see her eyes were watery from happiness. He could tell she was just as nervous as him. He stood watching her with the widest smile anyone could have. Everyone was at their wedding the team at ops including Granger and Michelle, Kameran, Aiden, Julia and even Monty. More people were coming for the Party later but for the ceremony they only wanted close Friends and Family.

When she reached him at the altar he took her hand in his and both their shaking immediately stopped. They smiled at each other then turned to face the officiate which Hetty had requested to be.

Hetty gave the small speech then spoke to Kensi and Deeks to read their vows. Kensi went first "Usually Men go first but we always knew Deeks had a communication problem" The crowd including Deeks laughed "I Kensi Blye take Marty Deeks to be my husband. I promise to love you and support your decisions through life. I promise to love you for who you are and be there for you always. I promise you I will laugh with you maybe sometimes at you because of your stupid jokes. Your my bestfriend, Partner In Crime, Shaggy and a man I love dearly. I promise to be with you when times are hard. I promise to drive you crazy with my Junk food addiction and messy habits. Most of all I promise to love you unconditionally no matter what."

Deeks was next. He cleared his throat that was thick with emotion "I Marty Deeks take Kensi Byle-soon to be Deeks to be my Wife. Fern, Princess, Kensalina, Sugar bear, Sweet heart, Kens I promise to always call you ridiculous nick- names that you say you hate but I know you love it really. I promise to teach you how to use the word touchè properly which after 8 years I think you would have got it correct by now. I promise to help you make better jokes. I promise to by you doughnuts. I promise annoy you and then make it up to you with food because we know thats probably going to happen. I promise to endure a 3 hour film called Titanic which is your favourite but I still don't see why. I promise to never willingly leave you. Most important of all I promise to love, cherish and support you no matter what happens in our life."

"You may now kiss the bride" Hetty announces happily. Deeks pulls her in for a great taking kiss and everyone around them starts clapping and a few whistles can be heard. They pulled apart and smiled lovingly at each other. He pulled on her hand walking them down the beach and through the small crowd.

* * *

The music was playing and people were dancing, more people had came like: Kensi's Girlfriends, Some of Deeks real friends from LAPD and Ray even managed to make it.

Ray walked up to Deeks who had his back to him and put a hand on his shoulder shaking him slightly "I told you and wikipedia had a thing"

"RAY!" Deeks shouted in surprise. Deeks had thought Ray wasn't going to be able to make it. They gave each other a man-hug and started to chat.

Soon they heard the music change into a slow song and Eric announce "Please can the Bride and Groom report to the dance floor" Deeks immediately looked over to Kensi who was chatting with Kat, stood next to the dessert table where Kensi had made frequent visits too. They made eye contact and Deeks smiled at her. They walked to the dance floor and Deeks pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck playing with the hair on his neck and buried her face in his neck and he buried his in her hair. They swayed to the soft music and relaxed in each others embrace.

He kissed her head and whispered in her ear "I love you Wifey." He felt her smile against his neck then heard her whisper back "I love you too Hubby."

When the music stopped they pulled back from each other and smiled lovingly. He moved his hands to the side of her face and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. They started to smile in the kiss when they heard whistles around them and claps from the audience that also made them rememberer they were in public still so they pulled away. Deeks pulled her into the corner as everyone began to flood the dance floor again. Watching everyone on the dance floor was quite funny because Kensi's girlfriend were really drunk and they were flirting with Deek's LAPD buddies, who were also drunk, and they were really bad at dancing. Deeks pulled Kensi into a corner and wrapped her in his arms. "What are you doing?" Kensi asked pulling back but immediately missing the contact. He pulled her back into him, " I am giving my Wifey a hug because this has got to be the best day of my life and I'm just very very happy" he said smiling. She pulled back after a couple of minutes and connected their lips. "You really like the word Wifey don't you Hubby" She said mumbling against his lips.

"Yes I do and you really like the word Hubby don't you Wifey"

"Mmm" She hummed. They continued to kiss for a while when they soon remembered that they had guests and had to speak to them and not just kiss all night in the corner.

"Come on lets go get some dessert." Kensi said pulling him along.

"Don't you mean more dessert" He said laughing. She turned around to him and pinched his side then carried on dragging him to the dessert table.

"Come on then Wifey lets go get you your 10th serving of dessert"

* * *

"Who new having a wedding could be so tiring" Kensi stated leaned her body weight on Deeks while they were waiting in the elevator.

"Best day ever though" Deeks said wrapping an arm around her shoulder supporting her. When the elevator door opened Deeks pulled Kensi with him to the hotel room. Just as she was about to open the door Deeks stopped her and she looked at him bewilderingly. He smiled at her and swooped down and picked her up bridal style. "What are you doing Deeks" Kensi said giggling but wrappeed her arms around his neck.

"I am carrying the Princess over the threshold" He said smiling at her.

He opened the door and walked over to the bed. She could see that when she looked into his eyes he was going to do something mischievous.

"Don't you dare" She said glaring at him remembering what he had done on the case ages ago. "I mean it Deeks don't you dare" She trying to stay serious but a grin over took. He smirked at her and chucked her gracefully on the massive, cozy bed. When she landed she looked up to him laughing hysterically and pulled his waist coat pulling him on top of her. He quickly put his arms out at the side of her head so he didn't put all his weight on her. She leaned up and connected their lips in a rough kiss.

"Best day ever!" He said for the tenth time.

"You've said that a lot today" She mumbled against his lips as she started unbuttoning his waist coat then shirt.

"Only because its true Princess." He answered honestly.


	24. Chapter 24: High school

**So this is a bit different but I have always wanted a High school fanfiction of Kensi and Deeks. This might be a one-shot or unless you's like this I will try and make a High school story. It might be OOC. I don't really know American High schools and how they work. This is just something different please review. Probably AU.**

She was beautiful. Her brown wavy hair flowed down her shoulders. She had to different coloured eyes and it just made her more beautiful if that was possible. He could see she had a birthmark in her eye. She was wearing skinny navy blue jeans, blacks boots, grey v-neck and a black simple jacket that wasn't zipped up.

"Yo What up Deeks" Scott asked patting Deeks on his shoulder as he came up to him and sat down beside him. With out even tearing his eyes from her he spoke to Scott "Who's that?" Scott followed to where his eyes were looking and realised why he was so mesmerised.

"That is Kensi Blye she just started today, word is her Father is a Marine and they move around a lot. Thats what I've been told"

"She's amazing" His voice soft full of admiration and love.

"Good luck with her apparently she's stubborn and doesn't speak to many people." Scott laughed. Deeks turned to him and gave him an angry glare. Scott immediately backed down putting his hands up in surrender.

Deeks stood up hastily and sauntered over to where Kensi was sat picking at her lunch. He hovered over the table smiling and she looked up to him and stared at him in confusion. She looked into his eyes and thought he was amazing with his ocean blue eyes, Blonde mop, tan skin, muscular and an amazing smile. He was wearing simple blue jeans with a black polo shirt and a pair of navy blue trainers.

"Hi i'm Marty Deeks but most people cal me Deeks. Can I sit with you." He stuttered out. She shrugged her shoulders in response, not trusting her words and continued to pick at her Lunch. He took that as a yes and sat across from her with his Lunch.

"So what class have you got next" He asked trying to make conversation. He knew from the first time he set eyes on her, which was only 5 minutes ago, it was going to be hard to make conversation and gain her trust but he wanted to try.

She pulled out her timetable and scanned it quickly "Chemistry" she answered simply and put her timetable back in her pocket.

His face lightened up at her response. "Looks like we have chemistry together" he replied cheekily and smirked. She smiled at him realising he was the flirty type of guy. "I can show you around if you want"

"Yeah sure" She nodded smiling slightly. She shoved her Lunch to the side and had a sip of her drink.

"I'm sorry I never got your name" He asked even though he already knew it but didn't want to seem like a creep already knowing it.

"Kensi Blye" She answered.

"What brings you to LA Aspire school"

"My Father is a Marine so we move around a lot but I think this is were we are finally settling down" She answered proudly. _So she's might be staying here for longer thats good to know_ he thought.

"Wow impressive you must have an adventurous life then" He assumed.

"Yeah thats when he's home and not on tour" She informed sadly but covered it up.

"I'm sorry" He said hating that she looked sad even if it was just for a second until she covered it up.

"It's fine. He's on his last tour anyway then he will be home all the time" She recovered happily.

"Thats great news"

"Yeah" nodding her head enthusiastically. Just then the bell rang and they both stood from the table. She gestured for him to lead the way.

As they were walking through the corridors to chemistry a group of 10th grade boys came running through and knocked Kensi into the lockers causing her to drop some of her books. Deeks instantly dropped and picked them up for her.

"Are you ok?" He asks giving her books back.

"I'm fine" She answered shortly.

"You know people say that when they aren't fine"

"I'm good" smiling at him. He gives her a nod of approval and they carry on walking to their class.

"Good afternoon " Miss Williams greets.

"Afternoon" He responds smiling and walking of to his seat.

"Ah you must be Kensi Blye" Miss Williams looks to Kensi. Kensi nods her head yes.

"You can take a seat next to since you two already know each other" gesturing to were he is sat. Deeks smiles at Kensi and pats the seat next to him. She chuckles and rolls her eyes at him. Every so often he will nudge her with his elbow and make her writing go messy. She often retaliates twice as hard or pinches his arm.

 _I'm going to get on great with him. She thinks_

 _This is going to be the best year of school ever. He_ _thinks._

"I'm good" Smiling at him as they carry on walking to their class. He gives an approving nod and leaves it at that.


	25. Chapter 25: Massage

**Truthfully I'm not sure about this one. Also I will be posting a High school story. When is Kensi's birthday?**

She's sat next to him on the sofa watching a stupid horror film and Kensi just cant seem to settle and concentrate on it. Deeks is sat next to her arm wrapped around her shoulders and looks like he's actually watching the film. She keeps checking her phone for any updates. She just needs has already distracted herself with getting a shower and changing into to something comfy. She stands up and walks to the kitchen and he knows she's worrying but he leaves her to it for a bit letting her have her time. He knows she's pacing in the kitchen and then a couple minutes later she walks back to the couch, sits down sighing then checks her phone for an update. She does that a couple of times before Deeks decides to interrupt her. When she goes to stand up he pulls her back down into him.

"Checking your phone every minute and pacing around isn't going to make it go any quicker" Deeks says gently to her. She sighs knowing he's right but she doesn't know what to do with her self. Time is ticking so slow to her right now.

"I know but I cant relax right now. Im just so irritated and I just want to do something. We should be there with them" Kensi says exasperated.

"Hetty cant have all Agents in New York right now. We know they are OK and they're alright theres nothing we can do. We are going back to OPS tomorrow bright and early to see if we can find any information or leads but she sent us home to relax, she needs her best Agents to be on top of their game incase anything happens" Deeks explains placing a kiss to her temple.

"I know" She sighs. He feels her relax slightly but can still tell she's tense.

"Come on" Deeks nudges her implying for her to stand up from his lap. She complies and he pulls her to the bedroom.

"Lie on the bed" He instructs.

"Why" She trusts him but wants to know what he's going to do.

"You need to relax so I'm going to help you by giving you a massage." He gives her a slight nudge for her to lie on the bed. She lies on the bed without any hesitation this time. She lies on her stomach and folds her arms in front of her resting her head on them. He sits on her bum with his legs on the side of her. He starts with her shoulders and goes all the way down to the bottom of her back. She eventually relaxes and he hears her breathing calmly. He lifts his LAPD shirt she's wearing and runs his hands up and own her back. He presses light kisses all over her back because he just couldn't resist. He hears her chuckle and he smiles against her skin. He continues his administrations until he feels her drifting into sleep. He rolls off her to lay by her side and he pulls her into him kissing her head one lasts time before they fall asleep.


	26. Chapter 26: Pick up lines

**Check out my High school story. Please chapter for high school will be coming soon.**

 _'Babe, your beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon'_

* * *

"Come one Kens!" Deeks shouts up to his Girlfriend of 1 month. Everything is working out perfect for them, they have managed to keep personal and work lives separate. No-one at work suspects them but they do want to tell them eventually but they would like to prove to them that they can keep it professional and it won't affect their work lives. This is their second date since being as a couple and they are going to somewhere fancy for a meal. They are already late because of Deeks joining Kensi in the shower but now they are becoming even more later and Deeks doesn't want to loose their reservation.

"Come on Princess!" Deeks yells up for the fifth time.

"Kensalina!"

"Princess!"

"Sugarbear!"

"Babe"

"Fern"

"I'll be down in 5 minutes Deeks!" She shouts. Deeks makes note on when he wants her attention to call her Fern.

"Hurry up. I don't want to loose out reservation!" Also he's getting very hungry. He had made sure to only get have a light lunch. He sinks into the couch and starts tapping his foot impatiently. _Seriously what can be taking so long._

He's positive its been five minutes and she still isn't down. He runs up the stairs and walks into the bedroom to see what can be taking so long. The sight before him makes his jaw drop. She stood in the mirror putting her earrings on. She's wearing a tight, strapless, silky, dark red dress and words cant even describe how beautiful she looks. He's so proud to call her his Girlfriend and it makes him ecstatic that he gets to show her off.

"Close your mouth Deeks your going to catch flies" She turns around and walks up to him.

"Babe, your beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon" He said sweetly. She blushed and he leaned in to kiss her. Deeks hands started to trail up the hem of her dress and thats what brought her back to reality. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back "Don't we have a reservation we don't want to lose" she laughed and walked off downstairs. He groaned and right now he couldn't care less about dinner.

After there dinner that Kensi had persisted on going to they came home. When Kensi shut the front door Deeks pulled her into him and she squealed in surprise. A year ago Marty Deeks wouldn't believe Kensi Byle, Badass-Byle squealed but as they got to know each other more and got together he was starting to see her softer, lacy, lady side and he loved it. He peppered her neck and along her face with kisses. Until he reached her lips and gave her a loving kiss. He backed her into a wall and her hands started to work on the white shirt he was wearing.

"Your clothes would look better in a crumple on my bedroom floor" Deeks mumbled against her lips while smirking.

"Hmm I might just agree" Kensi kissed him roughly and deeply taking his shirt of him and his hand slid to the zipper on her dress.


	27. Chapter 27: Seminar

"Its just for 3 days" Kensi reasoned.

"I know but its the first time we will have been split up since Logan and Sammy" Deeks spoke quietly. Logan is a happy 5 year old who is the spitting image go his father, loves surfing and playing with Monty and Fern. Samantha is a trouble making 4 year old who's is a smaller version of his mother, loves to be stubborn, enjoys being messy and causing trouble.

"I know but its only for 3 days and then I will be back. I have to go to this seminar because Hetty said it would benefit me" This will be the first time they are getting split up since Logan and Samantha. They worked as partners at work and when at home dealing with the kids.

"I know" He agreed.

"Look you will do great and everything will be fine" Kensi put her hands on his chest and he cupped her face with his palms. He captured her lips with his and they kissed passionately.

"Ewww Mummy and Daddy are kissing" Sammy called out to Logan. Deeks and Kensi jumped back and smiled at each other before turning to face their little girl.

"Right lets say bye to Mummy before she goes" Deeks called out. Logan came running in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't want Mommy to go" Logan cried.

"It's only going to be for a few days and then I will be back I promise" Kensi said to her oldest crouching down to his height "You have to be good for Daddy and help him out Ok. I love you" Kensi kissed him on the head.

"I love you too" Logan said quietly and moved back.

Sammy wrapped her arms around her neck and buried her face in Kensi shoulder "I love you" Sammy mumbled.

"I love you too. You be good for Daddy as well and remember to wet him when its bath time" Sammy laughed at the last part and nodded in agreement about being good for her Daddy. Sammy pulled back and Kensi stood up.

"Come on I will walk you to the car" Deeks picked up her bags and began walking to the door with Kensi following.

"So message me when you arrive" Deeks requested.

"I'll be fine its just a seminar but I will message you" Kensi leaned forward and connected their lips.

"I love you" Deeks mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too" Kensi pulled back and put her bags in her car "You have to be good as well and don't mope at work" Kensi laughed.

"I don't mope" Deeks pouted.

"Sure you don't" Kensi replied patting his chest. She hopped into her car and kissed Deeks one last time.

"Text me" She nodded and drove off.

* * *

"Don't you dare" Deeks warned playfully with his hands up in surender. Sammy and Deeks held a super soaker each in their hands and had them pointed at Deeks. They both giggled and fired of their super soakers.

"Thats it your going to pay for that" Deeks ran towards them scopping them both out the bath and getting his self wet even more in the process. He chucked them onto the towels and wrapped them up. He dresses Logan in fluffy Iron Man Pjs and Sammy in animal pjs.

"Alright picture time for Mommy" Deeks announces sitting in the middle of them. The picture captures his soaking clothes and the two children in pjs smiling brightly.

 _This is the aftermath of bath time with out you here*Sends picture* Missing you-Dxx_

"Bedtime!"

* * *

Kensi falls gracefully onto her hotel bed. She reaches for her phone and sees a message from Deeks and smiles.

 _Missing you-Kxx_

 _How was your day-Dxx_ He reply in seconds.

 _Boring it was just introducing. How was your day-Kxx_

 _Very eventful. They ganged up on me in bath time with super soakers, at dinner time they demanded pizza and I tried to say no but they gave me the puppy eyes and I gave in:)-Dxx_

 _They have you wrapped around their little finger:)-Kxx_

 _Whatever. I love you-Dxx_

 _Hmm I love you too-Kxx_

* * *

 **3 DAYS LATER**

Kensi quietly crept through the front door hoping to surprise her family. She heard squeals coming from upstairs so she relised they must be having bath time.

She peered into the bathroom door way watching as Sammy squirted Deeks and Logan squirted the dogs. She stifled a laugh and moved out the way before they saw her. Fern came trotting out of the bathroom and instantly recognised her and started barking happily. She tried to stop the dog but Deeks head popped around the doorway and his eyes lit up with happiness. He hugged her and kissed her quickly on the lips before lifting her into the bathroom.

"Look who I found sneaking around" Deeks shouted happily. Loan and Sammy turned to them with their super soakers still in hand and smiles covered their faces.

"I think we should get Mommy because she was hiding" Deeks suggested to Logan and Sammy.

"Nooo" Kensi screamed and tried to run away but Deeks still had her trapper in his arms.

"Get her!" Sammy and Logan suited their super soakers at her whilst Deeks trapped her in his arms. Eventually they ran out off water and stopped.

"Your going to pay for that" Kensi whispered to Deeks with a micheviouse glint in her eye.

"I look forward to it" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.


	28. Chapter 28: Break up and Make up

They both don't sleep,they come in with bags underneath their eyes. They have done for the past 2 weeks. They look terrible. They work together and only speak to each other when necessary. Its awkward and tense in the Bullpen but both of them are to stubborn to fix the problem and Callen and Sam want to stay out of it. They tried fixing it and helping but it just got worse so they figured they need to do it on their own other wise it going to cause major issues. Kensi has already fixed a routine come in at 9:00am work and go home at 6:00pm. Her walls are back up and this time it seems no one is going to be able to break them down. The team exchange no words because they find themselves in a awkward situation and their isn't much to say but there is.

Kensi leaves mumbling goodbye slinging her bag over her shoulder and trudges out of the Bullpen. Sam finally has enough and decides to try again.

"What happened between you and her man" Sam asks Deeks. Deeks doesnt even look up from his paperwork when he responds.

"We had an argument" He responds bluntly not giving any detail away.

"You's need to sort things out between each other and soon because its making things at work tense and uncomfortable. If you aren't trusting each other because of the argument how do me and Callen know you are going to trust each other in the field or have each others back." Sam states firmly.

"Don't you think I know."He replies sharply anger building up inside of him. "I won't to fix things with her. I want to be with her and I didn't mean any of the words I said when we had the argument. I won't us to be us again but I don't know how to fix it with her Sam. I just don't"

"You need to tell her, ramble on and talk over the top of her until she listens and apologise for everything. Get her to understand and work your way back to being a thing with her. You just got to make her understand" Sam explains. Deeks nods and starts packing up his things.

"Im going to go fix this" Deeks announces and walks out.

* * *

The persistent knocking on her door drags her away from the sofa, where she was wrapped up in one of his hoodies, eating Ice cream, crying and watching TV. She wipes her eyes on the way to the door and tries to straighten her self up a bit. She doesn't have a clue who could be knocking. She opens the door and she is instantly shocked that he is stood there.

Deeks takes in her appearance and his heartaches. He wants to pull her into his chest and apologise a thousand times. He wishes the argument hadn't of started.

"What do you want" Theres no anger in her voice just sadness. Right now she doesn't have the energy to put up the angry front up like she had been doing at work.

"I came here to talk." When she doesn't allow him to enter the house he carries on "I cant do it any more. I can't forget about what we had and it broke because of a stupid argument. I want to try again and I want to be a thing again because Kens I love you and I always will. If you don't want us to be together then please just tell me because I will go back to LAPD. If this is were we end I can't be partners with you at NCIS after everything we have had. I'm sorry for starting the argument and for saying words I didn't mean. I promise you I didn't mean them. We should have sorted this ages ago but instead we let it play out because we are both to stubborn. I love you and want to try again. Please forgive me" Deeks begs.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for everything I said and I'm sorry that I was too stubborn to sort this out. I love you too" Kensi looks up from where she had been staring at the ground and her eyes are teary. He hesitantly pulls her into a hug and whispers words of forgiveness. She pulls back and they look at each other intensely.

"Can I kiss you?" Deeks asks. He knows they have sorted things to but he's still unsure of where they stand. She grabs his shirt and pulls him towards her forcefully, their lips crashing together.

"I've missed this" Kensi mumbles against his lips.

"Me too Princess and It will never happen again. I love you" Deeks promises.


	29. Chapter 29: Let me help you

She bolts up in bed, clutching her blanket to her chest, screaming. She's shaking and sweat covers her. She looks towards her nightstand where her alarm clock is and bright red numbers flash at her 2:00am. Its to early to get up and go work or gym so she lies back down but she knows its very rare for her to go back to sleep right now. It happens all the time, the stupid nightmares that haunt her.

She turns and picks up her phone checking her emails and looks through her photos. She sees a picture of her, Deeks and Monty at the beach and smiles at the memory of trying to take that photo. Kensi had went with Deeks to the beach one early morning and when Deeks had suggested the photo just as they were about to take it Monty decided to sniff the camera.

She clicked on Deeks name and hovered over the call button unsure wether she should or not. After 5 minutes of deciding she finally presses the call button. He answers the phone on the second ring.

"Hello" He speaks with a raspy voice.

"Deeks"

"Kensi, Are you ok? Where are you?" He's soon awake and on alert. He looks to the clock and sees it very early in the morning.

"Umm I'm at home and I had a um ..." She doesn't get to finish her sentence as he interrupts.

"I'm on my way" Deeks understands whats happened by her unspoken words. He already understands how hard it must have been for her to stop questioning and contemplating for her to call him.

"OK" She doesn't know what to say. She ends the call and decides to wait for him in living room.

He must have broke every speed rule in book because she hears knocking on her door 10 minutes later. She opened the door for him and then locked it behind him.

He followed Kensi to the sofa and sat beside her. He turned and looked towards her and could tell she had been crying at some point and he could see she was fighting her tired eyes.

"Come on" He stood and pulled her towards the bedroom gently. They got into her bed and Kensi curled up to Deeks. Her head lay on his chest, her fingers clutched his shirt tightly and her wrapped his arm around her shoulders holding her tightly against him. Her body starts to shake and he feels a wetness through his shirt. His Kensi, Badass Blye, Kickass Kensi is crying and he hates it. He rocks them lightly and rubs a soothing hand up and down her back.

Soon her crying stops and he thinks she cried her self to sleep.

"I had a nightmare." She states simply.

"How often do you have them"

"Sometimes I have one every night sometimes I only have a few aw week but once I have one I cant go back to sleep" She admits. She feels so weak right now and she hates it.

"What are the nightmares about"

"I have two different ones. In the first one I'm tied up in a cave and they beat me but your there as well and they make me watch you get the worse of the beating. Until they beat you to death and thats when I wake up. The second one is where the whole team is tied up. We are in a circle all tied up to a chair and the captors make me watch as they beat you all and then they shoot you all, the I wake up. I can't even do anything in the nightmares and I don't now how to get rid off the dreams." She cries.

"Hey, these things take time to get over. Let me help you please. All you have to do is let me in Kens" He kisses the top of her head and rubs soothing patterns on her back. They both fall asleep and no nightmares appear for the rest on the night.

* * *

He wakes up to the sun rising through the blinds illuminating the room. He looked down to his chest and saw a pair of mismatched eyes staring up at him. She was still cuddled against him and her hand still clutched his shirt.

"You know thats kind of creepy watching me sleep" Deeks mumbled smiling at her. She smiled and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Thank you for coming round last night. Thats the first time I haven't had another nightmare after the first one" She admitted.

"Kens I will always come around for you not matter what time of day it is. Just let me help you through your nightmares"

"OK"

"Pinky promise you will let me help you" Deeks asked like a little kid. He stuck his pinkie out towards her. She hooked her pinkie around his while laughing at his antics. She leaned up and connected their lips. Deeks froze in surprise but before Kensi could pull back he kissed her back. She pulled back, smiled at him and got off the bed "Come on we have work"

He shook his head. She always like to keep him on his toes.


	30. Chapter 30:7X06

**7X06.**

He walks into the hospital and to the ward where Kensi is. He's nervous about seeing her because of what happened earlier. He gets it she's scared and she's frustrated because she's not in control but he's most worried about her pushing him away. He wants to help in every way that he can but he doesn't know if its enough.

He left earlier instead of trying to chase her and make her more frustrated when the Nurse took her. He knew he needed to give her time to calm down and be by her self.

"Sir, she doesn't want any more visitors" A nurse politely in forms him. Obviously she's new because everyone else knows him by name because they have been there that long. He cant be bothered to explain or charm his way through he just flashes his badge and the nurse hurries away. He opens the door quietly, she is on her side facing away from him curled up as much as her body lets her.

"I said I don't want any visitors" He hears the harsh tone at the start but her voice cracks full of emotion towards the end.

"The places you can get into when you flash your badge" He jokes.

"Go away" He knows she doesn't mean it so he ignores it.

"I'm not going anywhere Kens" He comes and sits on the sofa, that he sleeps on across from her, and stares at her with pleading eyes. Before she can say something he interrupts her.

"I know your angry that your not in control of whats happening and that frustrates you. I know your scared that you may never walk again but you will and I know you will because you Kensi never give up. I know your frightened that you won't be able to be an Agent but you will and you will be back in the field before you know it. But for all them things to happen you have to give it time and let your body heal. I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to be with you every step of the way. So please let me." Deeks explained. Her body began to shake with tears, he entwined their fingers as silent support.

"I want everything to be back to normal again. Me and you in the field. Going home overnight to watch ridiculous TV shows, order take out, take Monty for a walk and cuddle up when we go to bed. I want to be able to watch you surf in the morning and then we go an get something to each at one of the cafes. I want to be normal again Deeks" She explains through sobs.

"And you will do that again but you have to give yourself time to heal"

"I'm sorry, I lashed out at you. I just saw people walking and then I saw an old guy with a walking frame and I realised that I don't want that to be me. I don't want to be stuck with a walking frame for the rest of my life."

"And that won't be you because your going to ace this physiotherapy" She had stopped crying now and was squeezing Deeks hand.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for the way I have been lately." She apologised understanding how hard she had been on him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for OK?" Deeks assured putting a finger under her chin, making eye contact for reassurance. She nodded her head ok. Suddenly she began to chuckle at something.

"Whats so funny" Deeks asked.

"Your bulgogi dance was terrible" She was now in hysterics. He smiled at the sight of her laughing. He had missed her laugh.

"It might be terrible but its made you laugh so I don't care" He admitted knowing how cheesy that sounded. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet kiss, stealing the laughter from her.

"You reckon I can sneak Monty in here. He's been dying to see you and has missed you very much. I could just put his service uniform on him and sneak him in." Deeks suggested when they pulled away.

"That would be a great idea" Kensi approved. She was excited that she would get to see Monty because she had to admit she had missed the mut.


	31. Chapter 31: Date?

**AU? Anyway this is when Deeks has done a few joint cases with NCIS so Deeks and Kensi already know each other.**

 **"** Yes NCIS need to go in there because it might have something to do with our case that is going on at the minute" Kensi speaks to Detective Bradley who is putting up a fight about NCIS looking into a crime scene that happened.

"You have 5 minutes" Detective Bradley sternly spoke lifting the tape to let her past.

She's checking the evidence and taking pictures of the marines body when she hears his voice.

"So we meet again Agent Blye" Detective Deeks cheerfully speak as he comes to stand next to her.

"Detective Deeks" Kensi welcomes. She hasn't stopped thinking about his fluffy, blonde hair and ocean blue eyes since the first time they had to work together on a case.

He hadn't stopped thinking about her mismatched eyes and long, shiny, wavy hair that he so wanted to run his fingers through. Overtime he had a case to do with a Marine he hoped he would see her again. Except he wasn't a big fan of the other two men on her team, they were always grumpy towards him.

"Not seen you in a while" Kensi states wondering about his where abouts.

"4 weeks undercover case" Deeks informs. _Go on ask here on a date._

"So I was wondering if you were busy tonight and would like to go to a club and get some drinks" Deeks nervously scratches his neck. _Come on Deeks, get yourself together since when have you been nervous about asking a girl on a date. Oh yeah, since the Girl was Kensi Blye._

 _"_ If this case gets wrapped up in time I will meet you at Magenta 8:00pm" That gives her enough time to get ready if the case does get wrapped up in time.

"OK, heres my number if you aren't able to make it" His hand tumbles with his card as he gets it out of his pocket to give to her.

"Smooth Detective" She smiles at him and makes her way back to OPS to see if what she collected will be useful.

* * *

The case finishes in time so she can still meet Deeks at the bar. She's excited but nervous at the same time. She wants to back out but something tells her she should go.

 _We still on for_ _tonight?- Kensi_

He doesn't take long to reply and it surprises Kensi.

 _Yeah, 8:30 at Magenta-Deeks X_ He confirms. _Aww he even sends a kiss._

She wears; a tight, strapless red dress that doesn't reveal to much so she feels comfortable and some red high heels that she can walk in without worrying about breaking an ankle.

* * *

He hears his phone beep indicating he has a message and rushes to look who it is, hoping it isn't Kensi saying she can't make it. He's happy that she hasn't cancelled but makes him more nervous that its actually happening.

He decides to get a shower so he can freshen up. He wears his black shirt,roles up his sleeves to his elbows and leaves the top button undone, navy blue jeans and some black shoes. He decides to set off early so she isn't waiting for him.

* * *

He spots her as she walks in to the club, he can tell all the people who are in the club have turned there attention to her as she walks up to him, peoples eyes follow her and he sees the disappointment in some eyes as she takes a seat on the stool next to him.

"Hey" Deeks greets.

"Hi"

"What do you want to drink" He offers.

"Beer please" She says as she notes he has a beer as well.

"Classy" He jokes.

"You trying to offend me already" She jokes but her terrible sense of humour it doesn't sound like that to him.

"N-no I di-didn't mean it like that" He scratches his neck nervously. She smiles at him and then he realises it was a joke. He laughs and shakes his head noting that her humour needs work on.

"Come dance" She suggests when he favourite song comes on.

"I'm not the best at dancing" Its true he's terrible.

"Come on I'll teach you" Kensi drinks the rest of her beer and he does the same as he realises he's has to dance. He follows her to were she finds a space and she starts teaching him how to dance. She laughs at how bad his dance moves are and he smiles at her because he likes hearing her adorable laugh.

He still dances bit awkwardly and robotically but he enjoys it because he's with Kensi. A slow song comes on and Kensi stops unsure wether she wants to slow dance with him.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He offers a hand to her and she takes it nervously. She's not used to this were the guy is as polite as Deeks.

He pulls her into him but leaving enough distance for Kensi to decide if she wants to move closer. He feels her tense movements and can tell she's undecided if she feels comfortable enough to be closer to him.

He leans down and whispers in her ear "Relax." He feels her relax a bit more as she wraps her hands around his neck, his hands rest politely on her waist.

After a few songs his feet start to ache "You want to grab another drink"

"Yeah sure" She leads them back to the stools they were originally seated at, he orders them two more beers as the comfortably chat.

After more drinks the club starts to get more busy and more people are beginning to get drunker.

"You want to get out of here." He suggests. She nods and follows him out.

He finds them a cab since they are over the driving limit and they will probably pick up their cars tomorrow. They give the cab driver their address each and talk some more.

The cab pulls up outside his apartment complex and he doesn't quite want to end it here. He enjoys her company.

"You want to come in for a coffee or something to eat"

She knows she shouldn't, she should leave it at this and go home but something about him makes her say yes. She pays the cab driver as she insists because he had brought most of the drinks.

* * *

"Here you go" He says as he hands her a coffee and joins her on the couch.

"Would you like anything to eat?"

"No thanks" Kensi sips her coffee. Theres more awkward tension in the air unlike before were it felt comfortable but neither of them are sure why.

She notices the dog bed in the corner and wonders where his dog is.

"Where's your dog" She asks.

"How did you know I had a dog" He'd completely forgotten about the dog bed in the corner and toys.

"For a Detective your not very smart. You have a dog bed in the corner" She smiles.

"For your information he's helping out at the police station because he's a sniffer bomb dog."

"Well Its getting late I should probably go" He disappointed but he can't keep her here.

"OK" He walks her to the door. She opens it and turns to him before leaving.

"I enjoyed tonight, Thank you" She appreciates him asking her to the bar.

"I enjoyed it to" They stare at each other as both of them question wether they should kiss or not. He takes a leap of faith and goes for it. He cups her face gently and captures her lips with his. When he realises she froze he pulls back and starts mumbling apologises. She shuts him up with her lips. She closes the door with her foot and leans against it pulling him into her. Her fingers go to the buttons and start fumbling with them.

"Are you sure?" He just has to makes sure she wants this because he does. She nods and connects their lips again. In frustration she rips his shirt open sending button everywhere.

"That was my favourite shirt" He mumbles against her lips smiling.

"I'll get you a knew one" She replies not a care in the world.

"OK" He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist, he starts walking them towards his bedroom.

"You talk to much" She mumbles undoing his belt.

"Talking is my speciality" He lowers her on to the bed, following her as she lies down.

"SHHH" She silences him.

* * *

She wakes up in a panic as she observes her surrounding and notices she not at home. An arm is wrapped around her waist, she feels his toned stomach pressing into her back.

 _She's naked, Great!_

She extracts her self from his bed and picks up her clothing that trails into the living room.

She looking for her missing heel when she senses his presents behind her. _Thats her plan ruined for sneaking out._

"You know women usually let me make them breakfast before they run off. I make great pancakes or frittatas." Deeks jokes as he stands in the doorway admiring the view of her on all fours. She doesn't even have work so she can't say she going to be late.

She stands up and turns looking at him. He's put on a pair of shorts, has his arms closed and leans against the doorway.

"Is this what you looking for" He hands her the heel he presumes she was looking for as he senses she's uncomfortable because she got caught trying to sneak away.

"Thanks" She takes the heel from him and slips it on. He places his hands on her hips pulling her a little closer to him.

"At least let me take you on a second date" He wants her to stick around and would like to have her company more.

"I'm no good at Second Dates they are terrible for me"

"Then I will make it up to you some how" Deeks reasons.

"What if that goes wrong" Kensi moves closer to him.

"Then I guess I will have to make it up to you again" He smiles charmingly at her.

"I guess I can give it ago" She agrees, she might as well take a chance. He leans in to kiss her passionately. She drops her purse, wraps her arms around his neck then he leads them back to his bedroom.


	32. Chapter 32: Persuasion

"So what do you think of the idea about having Kids" Deeks randomly blurts out while they are on a steak out.

"No" Kensi firmly says not taking her eyes off of the suspects house.

"We are married Kens, we're not getting any older. Think of the perfect, bundle of joy we could create with our DNA." Deeks has always wanted kids and the white picket fence. He knows Kensi hasn't always had that vision for her future but he sees the ways she looks at family's when they are at the beach, he watches as her eyes fill with imagination of what he suspects is them having a family.

"We've been married for 2 months Deeks" She reasons.

"And we've been together for 2 and a half years and known each other for 8 years" Deeks argues.

"Deeks..." She doesnt finish her sentence as she hears gun fire, she jumps out the car cautiously making her way to the suspects house. Deeks is hot on her trail following her. He sighs as he knows he wants to bring up that conversation again and properly communicate but knows it's going to be a struggle.

* * *

During the case they never spoke about it again. He never said a word, he never even hinted towards it.

However when they got home early next morning the air was tense. Kensi had barely spoke to him unless it was to do about the case and Deeks had wisely left her alone.

"I'm going for a shower" She felt sweaty, disgusted and tired. He opened his mouth to say something but she was already in the bathroom. He bowed his head and decided that Monty could do with a walk even if it was early morning. He whistled for Monty, who came trotting energetically to his master, then clipped his lead to his collar. He wrote a quick note for Kensi just incase she thought he had left her. After all these years he still wrote a note to reassure her.

* * *

She wanted him to speak up when she turned away to go for her shower and felt disappointed when she heard him sigh. She carried on walking knowing it was probably best to give each other time. She undressed and stepped into the steaming hot shower. She let the water cascade down her back as she rested her head against the cold tiles. She heard him whistle then the front door close. She figured he must be taking Monty for a needed walk since they hadn't been home all day.

She washed her body then got out the shower drying herself with her fluffy towel. She finished up in the shower quick because she just wanted to cuddle under the blankets and fall asleep. She got dressed into one of Deeks T-shirts and put on some pyjama pants. She wrapped her self up under the covers but couldn't sleep because Deeks wasn't there. She heard the front door open, Monty came running through and jumped onto the bed with Kensi. Monty snuggled up to Kensi, instantly falling asleep straight away. However, Deeks didn't come into the bed room, she heard him open the fridge then the TV being turned on.

* * *

He walked into their house unclipping Monty and watched him run to the bedroom where he knew Kensi was. He grabbed a beer, sat on the couch and flicked the TV on. He was probably over reacting about her saying no to him when he suggested kids. He had always pictured his future with a child even though it scared the hell out of him because of his past with his Father. He also wanted to prove himself that he wouldn't turn into his Father and wanted to make sure he gave his kids a better childhood than he ever had. But he knew as long as he had Kensi he would be grateful, if she didn't want kids then thats ok for him even though he would always want them.

He would obviously like a boy first then a girl second so she can have a big brother looking out for her. He pictured his son looking like hime with blonde hair, blue eyes and a cheeky smile. He imagined his little girl looking exactly like Kensi with brown, wavy hair and chocolate eyes. He would treat his daughter like a princess and she would probably have him wrapped out his little finger. They would have family days out at the beach and he would teach them how to surf and Kensi would probably take the family camping or hiking. He had been so busy imagining he hadn't realised Kensi was stood watching him.

She stood nervously messing with the hem of her (his) shirt she was wearing. She didn't want to make eye contact with him because she was unsure of what she would see in his eyes.

After a while of realising she wasn't going to speak he put her out of her misery "Kens" He pleaded. He just wanted to hold her close and forget about their talk earlier but he knew they had to communicate about these things. She heard the pleading in his voice and looked to him from where he still sat on the couch. She walked over to him and sat on the other end of the couch facing him.

"I'm sorry" She started. He gave her time knowing she was going to say something else. "I'm sorry that I said no to having Children earlier. It's just I have never wanted to have kids because I always though that would probably mean giving up my job and my job has made me who I am today. I don't think I could just walk away from that. Kids scare the hell out of me Deeks. I don't want them to have no family if we get killed in the field thats why I thought I would quitting my job. " She explained.

"I'm sorry to for probably over reacting about you saying No. I understand Kens but you wouldn't have to give up your job we could get a baby sitter to watch them when we are off protecting the world. They are always going to have family Kens because we have the team. If it made you feel better I can go back to being a Lawyer or work a desk job at LAPD but even if we don't have a risky job dangerous things still happen to anyone. Kids scare me to Kens but we're partners Kensalina in every sense of the word and we can make it through anything, we fight criminals and survive. Even though Kids scare the hell out of me ,not as scary as Hetty though, I've just always pictured my future with tiny Mutant Ninja Assassins running around in my life. I'm not saying we have to have them now but think about it please. Even if you don't want kids I will still love you no matter what." Deeks had moved closer to her and had entwined their fingers.

"I don't want you to go be a Lawyer or sit at a desk job for LAPD because that isn't what you like. We're Partners we can get through anything. But I don't want kids right now, maybe later on in life but not too late." Kensi reasoned. He pulled her in for a desperate kiss. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He guided them to the bedroom, stripping each others clothes as they went.

She said she'll think about it, thats the best he could wish for right now.


	33. Chapter 33: Fake a death

He's dead. She just watched him die. Her Fiance just died. It was all LAPD's fault. They were the ones who took him away from the team, from her. He was meant to be coming back today. He was at the meet when it all went wrong. Ian Abbot was the guy who Deeks had been trying to take down for 3 weeks. Deeks had been getting close to Abbots crew so they would let him meet Abbot and discuss aN arms deal. Then Deeks was supposed to be out of there when he got the information of where the supplies were and LAPD would come running in and take the gang down. LAPD wouldn't even let NCIS be there to help because they had to be stubborn and refuse to let them help.

Deeks died because Ian got tipped off that Deeks was a Cop. She couldn't believe her eyes even if she had watched it live from LAPD camera. Truthfully she didn't want to believe her everything had just been killed.

She could feel everyone taking glances towards her. Tears were flooding her eyes threatening to fall. She couldn't not here. She stormed out of OPS, ran down the stairs and straight outside. She needed some air.

Hetty went to follow her when a gruff voice stopped her "I'll go speak to her" Sam walked out and followed the direction Kensi went in. He gave her a couple more minutes then pushed the doors open walking into the LA afternoon.

He opened the door and came across her figure leaning against a wall with her head bowed. Her body shook lightly.

"Kens" He put a hand on her shoulder as a sign of support. She jumped at his appearance, she looked up at him and immediately he could see the tears track down her face, her eyes were puffy and red.

"He's dead Sam." She cried. He pulled her in for a hug, at first she struggled against him but soon relaxed into his muscular embrace. He could feel her tears soak through his T-shirt, he rubbed soothing circles on her back. He new she would never be the same from now on. Deeks was the one who got her to open up, the one who got her to joke more and not take everything seriously, he was the one who made her love again. He was the one who she fell in love with.

"We'll get through this Kens" Sam assured her. She nodded even though she didn't believe him. She pulled back, straightened her self up and wiped her tears away.

"Thank you Sam" Kensi appreciated Sam cared.

"We're family Kens" They walked back into the Mission. Kensi gathered her things up and looked over to Deeks desk. A desk that will never have him sitting at again. Tears began to fall down her face again. She grabbed his jacket of his chair and speedily walked out of OPS again to head home. She didn't care if they needed her. She needed Deeks and he wasn't there.

She got home, changed into his recently worn T-shirt, curled up in a ball on the bed and cried her eyes out. She couldn't believe he was actually dead. She didn't want to believe it. She felt a cold, wet nose press against her arm. She opened one eye slightly looking to Monty who had no idea what was going on.

"He's gone boy" She cried as she stroked his fur. He edged closer to her, curling up next the her body. She hugged him close to her because Monty was the only thing Kens had left that was close to Deeks.

* * *

She was awoken to the shaking of her shoulder. She didn't even realise she had fallen asleep. She must of cried that hard and much she cried her self to sleep. Soon coming to her sense and realising no-one should be shaking her awake, she quickly turned and tackled the offender to the ground.

"Woah Princess" The offender was splayed on the floor hands up in surrender. Kensi had her arm pressed against the offenders neck.

"Marty" Kensi gasped backing away from him.

"No nn-o you aren't real. No! I watched you die. You got blown up. The whole building got blown up." She was shaking her head in disbelief backing away from him.

"Its me Princess Mart Deeks, LAPD Detective now Agent Deeks, your future Husband" Deeks started walking towards her slowly. She ran straight into him wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, she was practically squeezing him so he couldn't breath. He didn't care the his ribs were bruised, he just cared that he was back with her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do it but it was the only way. I'm so sorry. It will never happen again. I promise" He mumbled apologies over and over into her hair. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her as tight to him as possible. He started to feel wet on his T-shirt so he walked them over to the bed and laid them down. She was practically laying on top of him.

After a couple minutes passed she pulled back and stared at him. She closed the distance between them kissing him in surprise. It was a rough, desperate and messy kiss but they didn't care.

"I'm so sorry" Deeks breathlessly apologised. Kensi shook her head and put a finger over his lips to shush him.

"Your here now. Thats all I care about" Kensi told him.

"I know but I said I will never leave you and I did that today. I failed. I put you through so much pain" Deeks said. He felt guilty for what he did.

"Your here now thats all I care about. Just promise me you will never do it again because I can't go through that again. I can't lose you Deeks."

"I will never do that again even if it meant losing my job. I can't lose you either. I love you." He couldn't do that to her again. Not after realising how much pain she had went through.

"I love you too" Kensi kissed him again and again and again.

"Oh my god" Kensi gasped suddenly pulling away from their make out session.

"What?" Deeks asked confused.

"Your an Agent" Kensi told him. She had completely forgot he had mentioned that. He let out a laugh at the look on her face.

"I'm so proud of you" Kensi said happiness evident in her voice.

He winced in pain as her knee hit the side of him. He'd forgotten about his injuries until now.

"Whats up" Kensi asked concerned.

"Bruised ribs" He managed to say between deep breaths. She jumped away from kneeling beside him on the bed. She lifted his shirt revealing a massive bruise on the side of his body. She jumped up from the bed ran to the kitchen to get some ice packs and brought them back to him. She carefully placed it on his bruise, he sucked in a quick breath from the change in temperature. She crawled beside him, holding the ice pack to him.

"What happened"

"When Ian found out I was a Cop and told me bombs were set to explode, I ran as fast as I could and just as I got out the building blew up behind me. Something hit me in the ribs from the explosion and I passed out from pain. Some one must have found me and taken me to the hospital because next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital bed. I discharged myself and came straight here." Deeks explained.

"Shouldn't you have some pain meds" Kensi asked.

"I didn't wait for them, I just had to get back here to you. I'll go get some tomorrow." Deeks explained. He leaned down for a quick kiss.

"What time is it" Kensi asked with a yawn. She looked towards the clock and realised it was just past 1:30am. She hadn't realised how much she had slept. She yawns again so Deeks suggests they should get some sleep. He pulls her in as close as his injuries will allow her and kisses her goodnight.


	34. Chapter 34: Pregnant?

"Whats up Partner" Deeks cheerfully asked as he fell in step with Kensi as they walked to the Bullpen.

"Nothing" Kensi simply replied. She felt sick. She was sick this morning. Now adding to her already terrible day was her Partner. She was still mad at him and she doesn't even know if she will ever not be mad at him.

"You don't look it" Great thats just what a woman wants to hear. She already new she didn't look great because she had spent an extra 10 minutes trying to cover up her pale face and the bags under her eyes.

"Well I'm fin-" She didn't get to finish that sentence because she jumped out of her seat and ran to the bathroom. Deeks got up and followed after her.

"You alright?" Deeks asked. It was a stupid question obviously she wasn't alright she was puking her guts out.

"I'm fine" She stood from the floor, walked over to the sink and cleaned her self up.

"I'm taking you home" He declared. As they walked back back in to the Bullpen.

"No"

"Your ill Kens"

"I can take my self home" She didn't want him to take her home. She wanted to be alone if she went home. She needed to be away from him.

He nodded his head reluctantly. He watched as she informed Hetty and walk out of OPS. He didn't understand why she was mad at him. He only wanted to help take her home. Recently there had been a change in her moods and she was more distant from him. The used to hang out nearly every night but now they never do that. Ever since that night 2 months ago she had become distant from him. He made a mental note to go check on her after work.

* * *

She tried to ignore it but the persistent knocking on the door was starting to irritate her. She was hoping eventually it would just go away.

"Kens come on open up" Deeks pleaded. He rested his fore head on her door, still knocking like he had been for the past 5 minutes.

"I know your in there. Wow that sounded really creepy." She sighed and pulled her self off the couch to open the door. She swung the door open and Deeks came tumbling in as it was unexpected and he was leaning his weight against the door.

"I- Im Sorry, I didn't mean to um" He stopped his sentence there unsure of how to finish it. She looked at him then turned and walked back to the couch. He took it as an invitation to come in so he shut the door then followed her taking a seat in the arm chair. He would of sat on the couch but it didn't seem right.

"You look better than you did this morning" Deeks mentally cursed to himself. Kensi nodded her head, still not making eye contact with him finding the tassels on the blanket more interesting.

They sat there in awkward silence before Kensi blurted out "I think I'm pregnant" thats when she made eye contact with him to see his reaction.

"You think?" Deeks was confused.

"Well I haven't actually taken a test yet" Kensi clarified. He nodded his head.

"Um Who's the Dad" He asked nervously scratching the back of his neck.

She gave him dumb look "Who else Deeks" She doesn't even now why she said that irritatingly.

"I'm um OK" He didn't know what to say truthfully.

"Your the Dad Deeks" Kensi said exasperated.

"Are you going to take the test" Deeks asked. He had hope in his eyes but he quickly covered it.

"I don't know"

"Why don't you know"

"Honestly Deeks I don't even know where we stand after that night 2 months ago. I thought it was what you wanted but the next day we ignored each other and didn't speak of it again. I can't just shut my feelings off over night like you seemed to have done. Its not that easy. You can't do that to me. You can't just get me to open up and when I finally do you run" Her voiced raised towards the end of her speech.

"I do want us. I thought you wanted space so I gave you it. I didn't shut my feeling off because I still have feelings for you. I've missed our take out and TV nights, I've missed when we hang out on the beach on the weekends. I've missed going to get you breakfast. I've missed it all throughout these 2 months but I thought you didn't want us."

"Our communication is really bad." Kensi joked trying to break the tension.

"I want us Kens." Deeks moved from the arm chair to the couch and sat next to her.

"I want us to Deeks but what if Im not pregnant." Kensi was scared he had just said that because she thinks she might be having his kid.

"Then I still want us. We take it one day at a time." Deeks leaned forward lips nearly touching to see her reaction. She didn't move away so he connected there lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

"I need to pee" Kensi mumbled against his lips. He smiled and helped her up.

He watched as she walked out the bathroom nervously.

"So"

"I don't know yet we have to wait 3 minutes." She sat beside him nervously jittering her leg. He placed a hand on her knee to stop her "What ever the result is I'm still going to love you. I'm still going to want this." He waved his hand in between them. Kensi froze at the words I Love You.

She took a deep breath and whispered "I love you too, not matter what"

Her phone began to beep indicating the 3 minutes were up but she didn't move. Deeks looked at her confusingly.

"Hey, we can get through this. We can raise a kid if your pregnant. If not we take it one day at a time" Deeks reassured . Kensi nodded determinedly and marched to the bathroom. He followed her smiling at what their future will hold.

Her hand hovered over the stick but she couldn't turn it over to look at it.

"You do it"

"But you urinated all over it" He whined.

"Not on the handle"Deeks turned over the pregnancy stick to see a plus sign.

"Positive" He whispered.

"Were going to have a baby" He said excitedly. He turned around, picked her up and kissed her on the lips. She smiled against his lips kissing him back.

"We can do this" Deeks encouraged.

"We can do this" She repeated.


	35. Chapter 35:Christmas with Kids

"Marty stop" Kensi groans as she pushes his face away. She was awoken to Deeks peppering kisses all over her bare shoulder.

"Deeks!" Kensi whines as he moves his kissing down her arm.

She moves her head to the night stand to see her alarm clock brightly showing 6:00am.

"Deeks, we were up bringing christmas presents in till 1:00am then someone decided to get excited so we didn't officially go sleep till 2:00am. Go back to sleep before the kids wake up." Kensi complained. She turned her head to Deeks who was propped up on one elbow smiling down at her.

"Merry Christmas" Deeks said before capturing her lips with his. Their kisses started to get heated and next thing they know Kensi is climbing onto Deeks.

"I thought you said you wanted to go back to sleep" Deeks laughed.

"Maybe just before the kids wake up" Kensi reasoned. Their sessions quickly ended when they heard little people footsteps coming towards their bedroom. Kensi quickly pulled her tank top back on, that had been taken off sometime, and settled beside Deeks.

They both quickly began to fake sleep, snuggling up to other.

They heard hushed whispers as the door shut then the bed slightly dipped.

Deeks was awoken with a little girl jumping on top of him, squishing his cheeks and sitting on his chest.

Kensi was awoken in a similar way but with a little boy.

"MOMMA DADDA Santa came!" Shouted the little 3 year old girl, with brown wavy hair, brown eyes, called Daniela.

"MOMMY DADDY can we go open presents!" Shouted a young 5 year old, with blonde hair like his Dads, ocean blue eyes called Logan.

"Santa came?" Deeks asked teasingly.

"Yes!" Daniela nodded enthusiastically her wavy brown hair flying every where. The two children were now settled in the middle of the bed watching their parents.

"Come on!" Logan desperately said wanting to open his presents. He pulled on his parents hands urging them to get up.

Deeks grinned then leaned over to kiss Kensi on the lips. "Mommy Daddy! Come on!" The children shouted making then pull away.

"Come on Mommy" Deeks copied the children voices, pulling Kensi out of bed with him.

"Merry Christmas" They whispered to each other before having a chaste kiss.

* * *

Kensi sat across Deeks lap as they watched their kids open the presents. They watched as Logan and Daniela 'oohed' and 'wowed' as they opened the presents. They watched as they saw the smiles on their face.

"We've down pretty well with are thing." Kensi whispered as she turned her face towards Deeks.

"Yeah we have. I'm so glad it all worked out." Deeks sighed contently, squeezing his arms around Kensi's waist pulling her close. Deeks kissed her neck, his scruff tickling her.

Suddenly Monty and Fern started making a mess by ripping up all the wrapping paper.

"Monty, Fern!" Deeks said sternly towards the dogs. The dogs carried on ripping up paper between them. Kensi laughed as Deeks groaned getting up then proceeded to wrestle the dogs for the paper.

Kensi got up off the sofa to sit on the floor with Logan and Dani helping them with their toys while Deeks wrestled the dogs and began clearing the wrapping paper away.

* * *

"Uncle Sam" Dani shouted happily as Sam opened the door to them all. Everyone had been invited around to the Hannah's house for christmas dinner.

"Hey Dani" Sam said picking her up.

"Uncle Sam" Logan shouted as he came running to the door obviously they had left their parents who were walking up the drive way.

"Hey Logan" Sam greeted them all in and said everyone was in the back garden. The children ran straight through the house and into the back garden greeting everyone.

"Hey Sam-Dawg" Deeks greeted cheekily, handing him a massive bowl of trifle to go towards the desserts.

They made their way towards the back garden and everyone was there. The OPS team even including Granger, Deeks Mom, Kensi's Mom and Michelle's Mom.

All the children were playing with their new toys showing them off to each other.

They had a great time with everyone happily talking to each other. Michelle made and amazing feast for them all and everyone was stuffed at the end of the night. The children were sleeping, the Grandmoms, Hetty and Granger had left leaving Callen, Sam, Michelle, Nell, Eric, Deeks and Kensi all watching christmas films for the rest of the night.

It was the best Christmas they could wish for.

 **Sorry for it being short but I've been really busy at the minute.**


End file.
